


Broken Crown

by LouisaHale



Category: Cursed (TV 2020), I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alive Ash Folk, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Character Death, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fey are the majority, Fictional Religion & Theology, Forced Marriage, Foreplay, Gen, Humans are minor species in world, Infidelity, Lancelot is a dad, Loss of Virginity, Nimue is 20 Lance is 29, Nimue is a Mom, Older Man/Younger Woman, Percival is Nimulot's Kid, Politics, Rebirth, Sexism, Sexist Language, Strangers to Lovers, The Hidden are not nice, The Hidden are sexist, Vaginal Sex, blink and you miss it sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaHale/pseuds/LouisaHale
Summary: The Fey are not only the dominant species in The Isles, but the world. Nimue is training to be High Priestess of her people, like all women in her line before her. Until one day when an envoy of The Ash King arrives in her village and she finds Mother and The Hidden have Joined her with The King, without her knowledge.Why did the King choose to take her from her devotions? What did he need of her? Was King Lancelot as brutal as she had heard or was there more to the story of The Ash King?Cursed (Netflix)/I Medici: The Magnificent (Netflix) Fic. Mostly Cursed but there are Clarezno themes (and dialogue) Lancelot character is a fusion of The Weeping Monk and Lorenzo de Medici. Nimue is a fusion of her character in the show and Clarice de Medici (mostly in chapters 1-5).Rated M: for small smutty scenes in chapter 3 and 6, and violence
Relationships: Nimue/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Straight for the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm breaking my New Years resolution for this fic, because if i post it i cant delete and rewrite it again...lol. Its 12 chapters of outline, and 6 are done.
> 
> LMK your thoughts?
> 
> I'll post chapter one and two tonight, and I'll see you mid-week for the next update!
> 
> So as stated in the summary, this isnt really a crossover fic, but Nimue and Lanclot's relationship is inspired by Clarice and Lorenzo's ALOT, down to a bit of dialogue.

_“I'm headed straight for the castle_ _  
They wanna make me their queen  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne  
That's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean…”_

_Castle- Halsey_

Nimue laughed as she chased her toddler son through the home they shared with her mother. Little Percival was quick on his feet for a boy of three summers. She’d adopted him last year when his parents were killed by human savages. He was a clever and happy child. She loved him so. Nimue was twenty summers old, old enough to take in a child. It wasn’t as if she were going to Join one day, she was to be High Priestess of their Folk, it was a sacred duty. A High Priestess could only be subject to The Hidden and her people, not a man.

Nimue looked forward to her future role, she’d been training with Mother since she was a child. Her mother was the current High Priestess, and although Mother loved Father, even had two daughters with him, they never spent much time together. Father understood duty, he was one of the last Druids, the first species of Fey to exist, the ones that used to rule over all clans before their numbers dwindled. Father had lived in the days that he had a duty as solemn as mother’s.

All the women in her line were the leaders of their people. The Sky Folk were one of few clans that valued the word and wisdom of an un-Joined woman. Her foremothers had affairs to keep their line going and the bloodline was one of the few lines of women leaders left in The Isles. All other lines had been removed from leadership by their people or had died out.

A High Priestess could not be Joined to anyone but The Hidden, they could not care for anyone but their people. It was a scared religious role and leadership role, and she was proud to be part of it. Her sister Pym had been thankful Nimue was born first because she was the one that dreamed of exploring the world and eventually Joining with a man and making a family. Nimue never saw the appeal of a husband, she knew she might have to bed a man to make a daughter one day, especially if Pym had no girl-child she was willing to let be her sister’s heir…but that day was far-off to her. Mother was healthy, Pym was off exploring the world with Father chaperoning, and Nimue felt fulfilled mothering Percival.

She picked up the child and walked outside her home after hearing the horns sound, letting her know riders approached. They weren’t expecting company, so whoever the riders where they must carry new of import, Mother and the Elders wouldn’t need her input but still she liked to be kept informed when she could.

Three men in black cloaks entered town, their horses baring the sigil of The Ash King. Their facial markings indicating that the were not just envoys of The Ash King, but his subjects. This would mark the third time in as many weeks and envoy from Nemos, the Ash Folk capital city, had come to Dewedeen. And if the previous visits were anything to judge by, Nimue would not be allowed in the council chamber whilst Prince Hector, Sir Lionel and Sir Gawain spoke with Mother and the Council.

From what Mother was allowed to say, The Ash King was offering the protection of his armies for the people of Dewedeen against the primitive human villages nearby, who in recent years had turned violent towards the Sky Folk. He was even offering to relocate the Sky Folk of Dewedeen to Nemos if needed. They’d become his subjects, but they’d be as protected as any of the Folk that submitted to the King’s rule. Nimue just did not know what he needed in return for such generous offers.

She watched Mother gesture the guests into the council chambers and was surprised when she waived Nimue over. Nimue gave her child to a woman who was weaving nearby, many were eager to take care of her child now that he was hers, no matter how lively he was.

When she entered the chamber, the elders were whispering to the guests and Mother was reading over a missive, likely from King Lancelot himself. Her forehead creased and she looked crushed, before nodding and affixing her mark to the page and handing the missive back to Prince Hector, the King’s younger brother.

“Nimue, you know what the King has offered, but it is time you know what he’s asked for. I’ve spent the last weeks trying to negotiate a different price, but his mind is set.” Mother sighed, “With my signature you were Joined to King Lancelot, and the final act will be done once you arrive in Nemos.”

Joining happened in three phases: The Hidden had to consent to the match and bind the woman to the man in spirit; then the head of each family had to sign papers for the match to be legally binding; and once that was done the couple had to consummate the union, providing their consent. The Hidden and Mother had, without her knowledge, Joined her with The King? It was all but done, she had no choice, consummation was but a formality at this point, she already belonged to the man.

Nimue felt the rage course through her veins but the only outward sign of her emotions were the fires lighting the chamber raising to dangerous sizes.

“Mother I am to be Priestess, I can not Join with The Hidden whilst Joined to a man.” She said desperate, The Hidden only spoke directly with their Priests, Priestesses or a Head of House, once she consummated with The King, she would lose their personal counsel, they would speak to her through her husband only.

Mother looked crushed, “I know love but The Hidden have told me the match must happen. There is no way around it. Our line ends with me. The Hidden find your sister unsuitable as my heir and The King finds her unsuitable as a bride for the same reasons. Once you produce and heir for The King, our people will be permitted live in safety in Nemos.”

Nimue sneered, she knew the Gods would find her sister unsuitable one she took up with that Viking. She did not realize Pym’s dalliance with Dof was public knowledge or that that would disqualify her from being a bride to the King, if she knew this was a possibility, she would have bedded all the humans she could find, despite their murderous ways and what that would mean for her being a Priestess. Anything to remain out of a man’s control.

Nimue turned to the Prince, feeling her Fingers on her skin, and the earth opened up, a tree root grabbing the Prince by the neck. “I am the daughter Lenore and Merlin. I am no mans broodmare. I refuse.”

“That’s not up to you girl.” One of the Elders said leering “The Hidden decreed it, your Mother as your High Priestess and Head of House signed off on it. You are Joined with the man legally and spiritually. When you meet, you will be Joined carnally.”

Nimue opened up the earth again, allowing tree roots to strange all the elders in addition to the Prince and his companions.

“Nimue stop!” Mother commanded.

“I don’t understand how you could do this to me Mother!” Nimue cried, releasing her victims “You know this isn’t the path I desire. You know I want to devote my life in service of The Hidden.”

“The Hidden desire you to belong to The King child. I cannot go against them.” She said sadly, “All I could do after I knew it was fruitless to object and The Hidden told me what may become of us if we displeased the King was to negotiate some protections for you.”

Nimue paused, remembering the news of what King Lancelot had done to the villages that gave safe haven to the assassins that murdered King Ban, Queen Elaine and young Prince Bors. He’d burnt all inhabitants, guilty and innocent alive, then buried their remains and villages beneath the earth, making it look as if they never existed.

He would do something similar to Dewedeen if she refused? If she ran?

_Perhaps._ The Hidden whispered, _this union can be a good one for you child, as long as you and The King make the right choices._

She calmed, if The Hidden saw this as the best option for her and her people, and even her Mother was convinced she had to give up their legacy to save everyone from human and fey-kind alike. She had no choice.

She didn’t understand what The King received from this union; the Ash Folk were the richest, most powerful, most plentiful of the fey-kind. They had armies that were feared, influence over inter-species disputes, many territories, and were respected among all Fey. The Ash Folk were said to be one of The Hidden’s first creations after The Druids, and that tale alone was enough to get all Fey to listen when the leader of the Ask Folk spoke.

What did a girl, a Priestess, devoted to The Hidden have to offer King Lancelot du Lac, The Second of His Name, a man from the most ancient bloodline of the most ancient fey species?

The second most ancient to be exact. So, that’s what he desired. She wasn’t just a Sky Folk; her father was Druid. Nimue and Pym were likely the only young women in the Isles with potent Druid blood. It was well known the world over of the great and terrible deeds of Merlin the Druid. And because of Father’s fame, it was well known the power that Nimue, the eldest living child of Merlin and Lenore, wielded was nearly as great as her father’s. The King wanted her bloodline, her power, and once they were completely Joined, he could channel it for himself.

There was no getting out of the union, and if he truly needed her power to add to his own then he would chase after her if she ran. The Hidden would be forced to assist him in tracking her as they were Joined, and she was his property in the eyes of all Fey and their gods. Mother was right, the only choice she had as Nimue’s Head of House was to negotiate to protect Nimue as much as possible. Any Joining agreement promises in writing, witnessed by The Hidden and signed by each Head of House, were unbreakable under penalty of death.

Acceptance rolled through Nimue. “What concessions did he make?”

“He will adopt Percival as his son, though Percival will not be the heir to the throne. He will only bed you when you consent after you consummate your Joining. But if you allow a fortnight to pass between carnal acts, this clause is null in void, as he is in need of heirs. He concedes never to channel your power without consent and never use his own gifts to harm you, and demands you offer him the same. He will allow you separate quarters as long as you wish them and only bed you in his quarters.” Mother told her.

Nimue scoffed, it was sad to say it was more rights than many women received in Joining. The husband typically ruled all in such bonds. She always though it odd that they called humans savage and uncultured when fey treated women as possessions upon Joining.

Prince Hector stepped forward with an unopened missive. “Sister, my brother sends his regret he could not be here to give you this news and escort you back to Nemos. But he sent this missive…”

Nimue opened the missive and read…

_Nimue,_

_Forgive me for using your given name, I was made aware that your Mother’s line has no formal family name, and it would be an insult to use your father’s name as your own._

_The women of your line are quite perplexing, so independent and strong. Arguably some of our kinds best leaders have been High Priestesses of the Sky Folk. But the perplexing part is your devotion to The Hidden…I could never devote my entire existence to our gods, no matter how much I respect and revere them._

_I’m sorry to take you from your devotion, but as I’m sure you deduced my family is in need of someone of your noble druid blood. Our place amongst the Fey, even our own kind has been precarious these generations past. Many say du Lac blood is not potent enough to rule over the Ash let alone all Fey. It is my dream to unite all the fey in The Isles as one, to be able to be one people, to end wars and bring peace. I am unable to with the rumors of my line surrounding me._

_They say the first Lancelot du Lac, was Lake Folk, and married into an Ash bloodline. It is untrue as he took the family name from his adoptive parents, but rumors have a funny way of becoming truth in Nemos and the surrounding areas. My father, mother and brother were killed by a group of Tusks, believing to be saving the Ash Folk from our rule. To protect what remains of my family I need to bring indisputably noble and powerful blood into my line._

_I know this is not your problem Nimue, I know you probably fear Joining and the power it gives another over you. I realize you’ll miss your sacred connection to The Hidden and you and your Mother were given no choice but to agree to my match. I apologize. I hope that one day your resentment for what I’ve done will fade and you’ll grow to care for me._

_I vow before The Hidden to cherish you and love you with all that I am, I will do my best each day to earn your heart. I vow to love your child as if he were my own blood. I vow to never harm you. I vow all this and so much more._

_I’m grateful to be your husband My Queen and will spend the rest of my days attempting to pay you back for the favor of being mine._

_I wish you a safe and swift journey to Nemos. I count the moments until I can welcome you to our home._

_All my love,_

_Lancelot_

The missive was sweet, and he truly did seem apologetic for forcing her Mother’s hand for this match. Nimue had already made her mind up to accept the Joining, but now decided to attempt to get along with her husband. He deserved a chance to be the husband he was telling her he’d be, so she would make an attempt to at least be civil and get to know him. See if he was a worthy keeper of her heart.

She folded the missive and asked her new brother-in-law, “When do we depart?”

“Within the hour, He’s due to arrive home soon and a Joining feast is planned at Castle Avalon this eve.” Prince Hector told her. “He already has a wardrobe made for you and the boy, The Hidden passed on your measurements. You need only bring items of sentimental value.”

Nimue was curious on how Hector planned to travel across the country on horse back and arrive by nightfall, it was midday already. Nimue surmised the Ash Folk had ways to travel she knew not.

* * *

Nimue had discarded her old modest holy garments and opted to put on a gorgeous dress Pym and Father had sent from their time in Dublin. It was many shades of blue with crystals on the neckline and encrusted on the bust. It was tighter on the torso than she was used to, but it exposed her shoulders and showcased her cleavage. If The Hidden truly thought this union would be a good match, was the best course for her people and family, then she would try to get along with her husband. And a favorable first impression was key; she even braided her hair for the occasion as opposed to tying it up like she and Mother preferred.

After changing she wrestled Percival into the finest outfit she had for him (also sent by Father and Pym and never worn). His was green and the material fine, but not so fine it could not be dirtied as it was likely her boy would find some earth to play in.

She then packed items that couldn’t be replaced, Percival’s favorite playthings, his comfort blanket, her sacred texts, presents from Father and Pym and the like. It was terribly disappointing that they had so little. Her life had been focused on The Hidden, she never got attached to the material world. Everything she had for them both fit in a small trunk.

By the time Mother arrived to say her goodbyes she and Percival were fastening their traveling cloaks. Her cloak covered the dress well and she would not take it off until they arrived, afraid to dirty the garment.

“I’m sorry my love.” Mother said, “I hope you can forgive me.”

“Mother, The Hidden and The King left you no choice in this.” Nimue said embracing her.

While she was saying her goodbyes, Sir Gawain and Sir Lionel entered and took away her trunk, telling her Prince Hector wished to depart.

“I’ll write.” Mother insisted, “And if you ever have need of me, speak to me in dreams like we do with your Father.”

Nimue nodded. She refused to cry, but she was leaving her life behind for a new place, losing her connection to The Hidden, losing everything she knew and valued to be a stranger’s wife. She had every right to be overwhelmed.

They marched out and to the square. The Prince had produced a covered carriage with The Ash King’s sigil on the doors. She hoped that living among The Ash would at least give her insights to the abilities that they kept secret. She noted the trunk was strapped to the back of the carriage; all three horses were attached to the carriage to pull it. Sir Gawain and Sir Lionel were in front, meaning to navigate the carriage, Prince Hector stood at the door waiting to help her and Percival inside.

She and Percival kissed Mother once more, the child not understanding he was saying goodbye for a long time and got into the carriage. Prince Hector joined them, and immediately engaged her son in conversation, shooting wary glances at her. He was probably a bit upset from her anger earlier.

They had only made it out of Sky Folk Territory when they stopped, Sirs Gawain and Lionel shouted something, but it didn’t seem to bother the Prince, he was deep in conversation with her son about places he could climb and run in their new home. Apparently, Castle Avalon had an inner and outer courtyard and the children of the du Lac family had been running in the gardens and climbing the ash trees since their home was built.

When they started moving again, the scenery around her changed. These were not the forests of Dewedeen, these looked very different. The tress were different species, the foliage was unfamiliar the air was thicker, the magic was different, more ancient, a bit darker than she was used to.

She was looking out the window and saw the forest shimmer as they passed through an invisible barrier, as soon as they cleared the barrier the village appeared. Now she understood why it was called a city. She’d never seen so many people in one place, she’d never seen houses built between trees, some as tall as the tress and some within the trees. The sights and sounds were so different to her.

“Welcome to Nemos Sister.” Prince Hector said, moving towards the window to point in the distance towards the mountain ranges with many lovely waterfalls pouring down to its side into a large lake. “There is our home, Avalon, in the distance.”

As they approached the mountains, she could see the home built into them, and the forest of ash trees just outside it surrounded but a wall of rock. “Many generations ago, one of the first kings helped the Rock Folk, in return for our assistance, the Rock Folk built a well-fortified castle in Nemos’ Mountains. We have our own waterfall inside, and quite a nice garden. The external courtyard is beautiful as well, the centuries old ash trees would make any place to store carriages and horses beautiful. We have our own private forest in front of our home. My brothers and I climbed the trees each day. Avalon is a lovely place to grow up Sister, Percival and any other children you have are very lucky.”

Nimue smiled at the information, thankful for Prince Hector despite how they started. “Do you have more siblings than The King, Prince Hector? I was under the impression that Prince Bors was only seven when he was taken into the Twilight…”

“Nimue, please call me Hector.” He said with a sad smile. “Nemos is different from Dewedeen. My Father had children with his Consort, and she and my brothers lived in our wing with us. Mother had no choice, many women of nobility have to bear this. Even though Gawain and Lionel are not princes because of their mother, they are still my brothers.”

Nimue was shocked. Would Lancelot expect to keep a Consort? Did he already have a mistress? This was all so odd. Now she understood the gap in age between Prince Hector and Prince Bors, the previous queen was probably heartbroken.

“How much more can The King expect from me?” She said, beginning to tear up. “He forces me to leave the life I’ve planned for myself, leave my home, move to this strange place, Joins me without my consent and makes me his property, requests my maidenhood tonight which will take away my connection with The Hidden now you say he may ask me to live with a mistress or Consort and children he has with them. He’s almost human in his cruelty.”

Hector sighed before speaking to her patronizingly, “Nimue, he knows you are not a maiden as you are a Mother, so please do not pretend that you are. He thought you would be more comfortable with how things are done in Nemos because of Percival. And why wouldn’t you accept bastard children if he’s letting you keep your son.” 

“I adopted Percival you imbecile, obviously your research went no further then my father. My son is not of my flesh, we might share blood, but I’m related to all Sky Folk in some way. I’m a maiden, I’ve seen no need for a man. I’m grateful he’s letting me keep Percy but still he’s asking for everything”. She said her Fingers forming. 

Percival climbed into her lap, not understanding the conversation but hearing his name and wanting to comfort her. “I was going to attempt civility. I was going to try my best to make the best of this Joining but now I will not. He has my body and power by rights, but my heart will never be his.” Nimue vowed.

The carriage stopped as they arrived inside the gates of Avalon, her prison. Prince Hector did not speak to her again, opting to take her trunk inside for a servant to place in her rooms. Sirs Gawain and Lionel kept her company as she studied her surroundings and watched Percival happily attempt climbing one of the many ash trees in the small mature forest in the center of the busy courtyard.

Nimue admitted Avalon looked beautiful and majestic, but it was too grand to be anyone’s home. There were servants of many types milling about, and Nimue hated the idea of strangers having full access to her home under the guise of making life easier. She also spotted many well-dressed people, likely nobles here either for the Joining celebration or some other business with The King and his aides.

In attempt to avoid all the people, Nimue made her way into the small wood in the middle of chaos to watch her giggling son run around a tree. Sirs Gawain and Lionel had decided to join Percival in his play laughing as they chased the boy around. Nimue opted to take off her cloak and place it next to her sons discarded one. She was about to join in the game, to hell with making a good impression, when she saw abrupt movement out of the main entrance to the castle.

A human woman, beautiful but dressed as a warrior was adjusting her clothes. Yelling about never being so insulted, and how she was never coming back. The man was running after her telling her to stop, that he loved her, and he was sorry. Now that she knew Prince Hector, Sir Gawain and Sir Lionel shared a father she knew she would be able to spot a Son of Ban when she saw him, and this man was defiantly one. He was attractive, and she hoped her husband looked as handsome as the four of his brothers did, because there had to be some quality about him that wasn’t ugly.

But then the woman mounted her horse, told the man to piss off, she’d be no one’s Consort and never to speak to her again.

She called the man Lance.

This was her husband, chasing after a human mistress, professing his love, love he’d promised Nimue. The same man that condemned her younger sister as unsuitable, a polite way to say tainted woman, for having a brief affair with a human was in love with a human warrior woman and had asked her to be his Royal Consort.

She watched it all from the tree line, and when The King turned back to walk into the castle, he saw her. He’d smiled and made his way to speak with her, flirty look on his face. He probably suspected she was some noblewoman he’d yet to meet, ready to talk her into his bed. Obviously, he thought he’d be so un-attracted to his new queen if he was already looking for another bedmate.

The swine!

She threw up a wall of vines and roots around the small forest. She didn’t want to see the liar.

She turned to join Percival in his game to find Sir Gawain smiling sadly at her, as Sir Lionel still played with Percy. “So, I can finally tell you he had no official business, he just wanted time to break the news of your Joining to The Red Spear. I’m so sorry for my brother’s behavior. He saw what Queen Elaine and my mother lived through competing for Father’s love and affection and he swore he’d never do that to any woman. My brother has changed much in the past year. I hope being a part of his lies won’t prevent us from being friends.”

She didn’t blame Gawain or Lionel for King Lancelot’s behavior or for Prince Hector’s condescending tone in the carriage. She thought if anyone might understand her outsider feelings living in this odd place it would be Gawain and Lionel.

“Would you be able to give me a tour? Show Percival and I our rooms?” Nimue asked, “I know my husband should, but honestly I already tire of his company.”

Gawain grinned offering his arm to her, Nimue took it. “I’m always available to help anyone annoy my little brother. But we will have to sneak out through the rear of the wood.”

She nodded, and told her son they were going to explore, promising that he could come back and play in the morrow, they had to see where they would be living. He negotiated Lionel carrying him and they were off. She used her power to allow them to leave through the vines in the rear and Gawain lead them into the castle through the servants’ entrance, introducing her to the people that would be part of her home as Queen Nimue.

She certainly didn’t feel like a Queen, or a married woman, but at least she found a few friends to make this new life easier.


	2. The King of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is The King of The Ash such a royal ass to our Nimue?

_“I have stood here before inside the pouring rain_

_With the world turning circles running 'round my brain_

_I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign_

_But it's my destiny to be the king of pain”_

_King of Pain- The Police_

Lancelot had really made a poor impression on his bride; _Hidden_ he was an imbecile.

Did he really think that if she herself didn’t see Gwen leave, with or without his idiotic display, that the servants would not tell their new Queen of his longtime lover’s visit to Avalon?

Then, thinking she was a pretty little thing from a border town that one of his brothers or friends had brought for the Joining feast tonight, he’d tried to turn his charms on her and was slapped right in the face, figuratively of course, by an impressive display of magic.

That’s when he knew the woman was the Queen he’d never seen, he’d never sought out what she looked like, only going in far as to research women of druid blood and how to maneuver them into being Joined with him with the least fuss. High Priestess Lenore was easy to threaten and barter with, and honestly would have taken either of her daughters until The Hidden told him the eldest was meant for him and she was far more powerful than her sister. Honestly, he knew nothing of Nimue except what he could glean from The Hidden and her bloodline. But all he really needed to have her as his was to know that her and her mother valued The Hidden’s word and their people’s safety in equal measure.

When Lancelot was able to undo her magic on the garden, she was gone. The woman had fire and was spirited. Which was horrible news for him because fiery and spirited women were his weakness, it wouldn’t do to further his plans if he fell for his wife as he had for Gwen. Love only leads to heartache, obsession and the death of loved ones.

He should have listened to Gawain, as soon as he knew that Lenore would give up her daughter under specific conditions, he should have broken it off with Gwen then. He knew how hard it was for all involved when a King, His Queen and His Consort all lived under one roof, he knew the anguish it caused his mother, and Enide to be in the situation. He remembered Enide leaving with Gawain and Lionel many times, only to be dragged back by Father, unwilling to let either of his loves leave or any of his sons to go far. Mother had stopped allowing Father into her chambers at one point, only opening for him once Enide died of fever. He knew having a royal Consort or Mistress would be messy, but he’d asked Gwen to become one anyway, she promptly ended their relationship (again) for the offense.

He’d not mend fences with her this time. It was his affair with a human warrior woman, years his senior that had spurred whispers of his family’s weak blood from rumors to facts in certain circles. It was his fault his father, mother and little brother were murdered. If he hadn’t taken up with Guinevere all those years ago, they’d all still be alive. Honestly, he should have stopped his encounters with her after the death of his parents and Bors, but he was addicted to the human’s touch.

Lancelot needed to mend fences with his wife. Truly he didn’t need her to be happy for his plans to work, but he’d like to make her happy. He’d taken so much from her for his own selfish aims, for the survival of what was left of his family, that the least he could do was be a decent husband. His missive wasn’t all pretty words meant to seduce, much of the sentiment was true.

He walked the castle but could find no sign of her, obviously one of his brothers was leading her on a tour because there was no way she new Avalon as well as to know where to hide. So, he opted to change into his feasting garb and ask servants to prepare his chamber for tonight before meeting with Hector to see how the journey went.

* * *

He’d never been so nervous to bed a woman in his life. Not only had he butchered the one chance he had to get her to look favorably on the union, but she was no blushing virgin his bride. She had experience; she was a mother and a priestess. Everyone knew that if women weren’t Joined as soon as they were the mature age of seven and ten, they were free with their bodies, especially priestesses who never concerned themselves with quiet affairs because they had no plans to Join. She probably had more experience than he, despite being nine summers his junior. so, he couldn’t rely on their bed sport to make her have feelings for him, she’d likely be unimpressed.

He tried to speak with her as the feast was underway. The King and Queen dined alone looking down at the rest of those present, but she refused to engage in conversation or acknowledge his apologies for his behavior. It was as if she were dining alone. All he could do was admire her beauty, and mentally kick himself for treating a jewel like his wife so rudely before they had the chance to be introduced. She was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen; he was the luckiest man in The Isles to call her his wife. Even if she refused to speak with him.

His Queen had no problem taking to Gawain and Lionel, or dancing with them. She seemed to despise Hector, and he knew his younger brother was a bit brash so he could understand that. Hector had told him she was claiming to be a maiden, and they both laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. The boy was clearly her relation and she was a Priestess of The Hidden. Who had ever heard of a virginal priestess?

Lancelot decided quickly that the only way to get to know his Queen at present was to get to know her son, who was now in the corner of the room watching his mother dance with Gawain (again). His Queen was looking at his elder brother like she was in awe of him. Lancelot’s veins flared with jealously, he’d not allow for her to begin an affair with his bastard older brother. What was so special about Gawain that she was already infatuated with him?

When he approached the child, he noted the boy was crying. Fantastic, if she saw him with her crying child then she would surely hate him! “What’s wrong boy?” Lancelot asked, kneeling before the small boy.

“Momma Nim says this home!” the child spat, “Momma and Papa not here!”

The child called her by her given name? Odd. “Your Mother is dancing with your new uncle over yonder. And I am to be your Papa.” Lancelot explained.

The child looked like he wanted to eviscerate Lancelot with his words but was to young to have the vocabulary. He huffed and took Lancelot’s hand bringing to his temples.

* * *

_He was being rocked in Nimue’s arms, nestled safely against her chest. He knew he was safe, but he just kept crying regardless. His mouth hurt again Momma had said he was making more teeth to be able to chew better. That was stupid, Momma knew he preferred her milk and milk did not require teeth. The teeth pain was making him extra fussy, and he was so very hungry and tired, and it had been ages since he’d seen Momma and Papa. Nimue was a good minder when Momma and Papa were gone, but her scent was all wrong. She wasn’t Momma._

_“Nimue. I’ve just received word that Gullayad and Igraine were killed by humans on the road.” Ms. Lenore’s voice said_

_He didn’t understand why Nimue was crying now... did her mouth hurt as well? That was horrid if this pain continued as a grown up! “Okay Nim!” he muttered, patting his very favorite person after Momma and Papa to stop her tears._

_“Oh Percy, I’m so sorry love.” Nimue said kissing, “I know you won’t understand this for a while, but your Momma and Papa have passed into the Twilight.”_

_He knew what that meant, just because he could not form the words doesn’t mean he didn’t know. Passing into the Twilight was when you saw people all the time and then they never came back. They decided to go live with The Hidden. Momma’s Momma and Papa had passed. He would get to go each week to place offerings on their resting place, and talk to them, but they would never talk back._

_Where did he belong if he couldn’t be with Momma and Papa? He was too young to Pass into the Twilight with them, but they had no family left. And no one in town liked him, they said he was to ill behaved, had too much energy. Idiots._

_Nimue liked him, sometimes he thought she loved him as much as Momma loved him. Could Nimue take care of him?_

_He knew she had an important job, but it wasn’t time for her be a leader yet. He didn’t understand her babble half the time but understood that she was the only one beside Momma and Papa that truly loved him._

_“Momma Nim?” he asked trying to convey the love he had for her too, that if he couldn’t be with Momma and Papa, he’d like to be her son. Even though he cried for his Momma and Papa, he understood they were happier now._

_“If you’ll have me Percival, I’d be honored. ” she said with a teary smile._

_“Nimue, you cannot adopt a son. You should be finding a man to father a daughter.” Ms Lenore said, “No one will want to bed you when you have a child already.”_

_“Good.” Nimue said with a grin before showering him in kisses, trying to stop his tears. “I’m not ready to be bedded Mother. I don’t see me being so anytime soon. Hopefully Pym will produce a girl and I will not ever have to bed a man.”_

_Ms Lenore scoffed. “a virgin priestess! How upsurd! You baffle me child.” Then Ms Lenore stood over him, “He is a lively boy is he not? I see why you are so taken.”_

_He blushed under their gaze and his tears quieted a bit. Nimue and Ms Lenore weren’t so bad when it came to new families, they were the nicest people in the village._

_He’d never stop thinking about Momma and Papa though, he’d always miss them and the hurt from their absence would never leave him, but he thought if they knew he was safe they would have a peaceful Twilight._

* * *

Lancelot withdrew from the boy’s memory, still digesting the fountain of information he’d received. He’d severely misjudged his wife in his assumptions. She had told Hector the truth; she was a maiden that adopted a child that wasn’t a relation.

She was an absolute marvel.

He was an absolute dunce, unworthy of breathing the same air as his wife.

But before he could make up to his Queen for the many misdeeds he’d leveled at her, he had to address the tiny, tearful informant in front of him. “I understand now Percival. I apologize. I didn’t realize I’d be taking away visiting your birth parents’ resting place.” He said taking the child into his arms. “I lost my mother, father and little brother around the same time you lost your parents it seems. The pain is still very fresh for me as well.”

The boy returned his embrace, still whimpering.

“How about this compromise…I visit the resting place of my loved ones each fortnight. I can promise to take you to see your parents that day too. My next visit is in three days’ time. It will be our day to honor our loved ones and update them on our lives. The rest of the days we will endeavor to make them proud.”

The child withdrew from the embrace to look him in the eyes, looking for a lie. Hidden! Had he made as poor of and impression on the boy as he had his mother? “Okay Papa Lance.” The boy agreed, “Mama Nim, will you come too?” he asked a figure behind Lancelot’s shoulder.

He’d not realized his wife was behind them, she had probably approached while he was still in Percival’s memory. “Of course, my little Squirrel. Thank Papa Lancelot for the fantastic idea, I’m sorry I did not think of it.”

“Thank you, Papa Lance.” The boy said, embracing him once more.

“It’s time for bed love.” She informed the child, “You have an early morning game of chase scheduled with your Uncle Gawain and Uncle Lionel. They may even bring that other one.”

Percival laughed, “Uncle Hector made Momma angry. Momma does funny things when angry.”

Lancelot laughed, “I’ve noticed, but he likely deserves her wrath if even half of what he told me of his interaction with your Momma was true.”

“You made Momma cry.” Percival said, his eyes turning to blues steal. “Never again Papa.” He said seriously.

“I know son, I’ve treated your Mother horribly in our short acquaintance.” Lancelot said picking up the child and handing him to Nimue. “I am truly sorry my Queen.”

She looked pensive but nodded. “I'll make way to your chamber to do my duty once this little hellion is asleep.” She said before walking away.

Lancelot felt sick, he didn’t want her to feel like lovemaking was a duty. He wanted her to find enjoyment in his bed. He at the very least wanted his wife to be his friend, knowing love was likely out of the question with all of his actions. He needed a partner, a friend, a lover, a queen.

He knew now that if he had done things differently with Nimue from the beginning she would have been all that and more. But now he couldn’t blame her for thinking of completing their Joining as duty.

* * *

He said his goodbyes and made his way to the family’s wing. Avalon had many rooms for different occasions, guest quarters and servants’ quarters in various areas but the royal family’s rooms were the heart of the mountain. Off of the indoor gardens and the hedge maze, there was a river that rushed through Avalon and a waterfall that supplied the waters. Behind the waterfall was the entrance to the royal wing. Only trusted servants and royal family members knew how to access the entrance.

Lancelot placed his hand on the wall meters from the waterfall and the cavern wall opened, closing after he stepped in. The wing was large, meant to fit many generations at once, but now it only held his brothers’ rooms, Percival’s rooms and The King and Queens quarters.

Typically, the King and Queen shared quarters, unless there was disagreement or ailment. The large sitting room opened to the rest of the wing was the entrance to the quarters (all other quarters had a similar opening in their sitting rooms, meant to invite family company). On the right side of the sitting room was the hall that led to the larger set of rooms that included a small library, his study, a large wardrobe room and bathing chamber meant to share and a large bedchamber. The Queen’s solitary quarters were to the left, the Queen still had access to the same wardrobe and bathing chambers from her small bedchamber, and there was also a small study for her to use as she saw fit. Some couples would use the extra bedchamber for a nursery, his parents did until Mother had had it with Father. It seems like he’d be the first King in his line to start out with his Queen in a separate room.

Lancelot sat in his favorite chair in the sitting room. He had many memories of his parents in these rooms. He still thought of them as his parent’s rooms, not his. Until three weeks ago when he found his father’s papers looking for women of Druid blood he had been still living in his old suite. He even took Gwen to his old suite for their conversation (he’d hoped it would become her suite). It was all very strange.

He shrugged off his outer garments, so he was in his undershirt and trousers while he waited. It wouldn’t do to have this conversation in the bedchamber, especially since his wife was a maiden. The bedchamber would only make her more nervous. Thank The Hidden he realized she telling the truth about being a maid before they consummated their union, he’d be an even bigger swine’s ass if he didn’t take proper care of her in their bed.

“My King? “She said, exiting her rooms. She was in a nightdress and thankfully had a night cloak (with his family crest on the fastener) to cover her. He felt pride in her wearing the garments he had designed and made for her. Felt pride of her wearing his family’s crest. Pride she was his. But he also felt desire for her flare to life once more.

His Queen was a beauty clothed; Lancelot imagined that if he saw any more of her beautiful flesh, he wouldn’t be able to focus on the conversation. That dress she wore today drove him mad with its showcasing her bosom and shoulders. The night cloak would help him get through this conversation with the majority of the blood not in his cock.

Perhaps he’d feel less like a sex crazed youth if he’d been able to bed Gwen before he had made his offer and informed her he was Joined?

No, Guinevere was the past. He had to stop thinking of her.

Nimue was his queen.

Nimue was his future.

“Please My Queen, call me Lancelot.” He said gesturing to the seat nearby him. “Do you mind if we talk?”

Nimue nodded. “Of course, husband.” Lancelot laughed. She obviously wasn’t comfortable with his given name just yet.

“The memory sharing that Percival did to me to communicate, is that common of your folk?”

“Yes, but it can be taught to any Fey”. She told him. “I taught him a few moon cycles ago, he’d have these tantrums and I couldn’t understand how he was feeling. So, I taught him how to show others his feelings and memories but only if he didn’t have the words. What did he show you?”

“The night he became your son. I felt his grief from losing his parents, his longing for them and love of you.” Lancelot said, “Percival’s pain is so familiar to me. But it hasn’t changed him as my pain has changed me.”

“Thank you for being so kind to him, for offering to take him to visit his parents.” Nimue said, “I’m sorry for your loss husband. I know unchecked pain can cause damage.”

“Nimue, may I show you my memories? I have done many unforgivable things. Things I wouldn’t have done before the loss of my family. I know I have been very cruel to you. I hope that if perhaps if you could see, maybe you can begin to not hate me. I need a partner; the enemy is all around. I know now that my ways of achieving your hand were the wrong ways to get you to love me but perhaps, you’d be willing to still be my partner?

Nimue nodded and patted the cushion next to her. He obliged. “I’ll initiate the connection all you have to do is bring the memory to the forefront.”

Lancelot sighed in relief. He needed someone to understand. No one did, not even his brothers.

Who better to know the truth than his wife?


	3. Queen of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nimue begins to understand Lancelot. 
> 
> Merlin and Pym would very much like to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loss of virginity scene here, tame and not to graphic (nothing like my ABO fics) Its a very quick part, but its there
> 
> I'll still mark the section with a ***.

_“This holy redemption tears us in two_

_But I can't turn my back to you_

_Wearing your t-shirt, I'm queen of the night_

_One hand on the wheel, and one hand on my thigh_

_And I know it sounds crazy, but, babe, I am too_

_I just can't turn my back to you”_

_Queen of the Night- Hey Violet_

_His family was leaving Fire’s Haven in the town of Mossfall, one of the smaller Ash Folk territories. The modest country manor where they all found such peace. It was the end of their yearly retreat to get away from court, have some privacy, bond as a family._

_Mother, Father, Bors and the guard had left hours ago. He and his brothers had had a long night of drinking. Father told them to sleep it off and follow later. It was now early afternoon, and only about an hour’s ride to the nearest trees they could portal home to. They’d be home long before supper._

_Shortly into the ride they came upon the carriage and the slain guards. In terror they looked in the carriage hoping the family was still alive._

_Mother was gutted._

_Father’s throat was slit._

_And Bors, little Bors, was beaten so badly he was unrecognizable._

Avalan is the true king. _Was written in blood on the side of the carriage, over the du Lac family crest._

_Fire boiled in his blood._

_Grief and Vengeance were his only companions._

_The Avalan family were distant cousins. Avalan was the family surname before the first Lancelot du Lac changed the surname of the royal line, hence the similar name of their home in Nemos. Lancelot the First been orphaned and raised by his father’s most trusted advisers. Taking their name was supposed to differentiate between the direct line to the throne and other branches of the family. It only caused rumor, especially when someone in his family did wrong in the eyes of the people._

_Tristan Avalan was the eldest. He and his brother ruled in The Kings stead over Hawksbridge, one of the few port cities of the Ash Folk. Once his dearest friend, Tristan was the one that ‘confirmed’ the dirty blood rumor ten years ago and had been the biggest opponent of Lancelot’s family._

_The thing was Tristan only went against the family when he heard of Guinevere bestowing her attentions on Lancelot._

_He and Tristan in their eight and tenth summer had each done their best a seduction of the Northern Princess and Captain, interested in what a human lover, so unsuitable, would be like. When Lancelot kept taking up with the older woman, Tristan had been disgusted. And when Lancelot had confessed to his dear cousin that he was in love, Tristan called him weak and promised that a human-lover would never keep the throne._

_Lancelot never thought that his cousin’s talk would amount to anything. They were family, no matter how distant. He was just angry._

_These past years had proved him wrong._

_With each vicious speech of Tristan’s, mobs would storm Avalon, demanding the impure royal bloodline be extinguished._

_The last time they’d been to Hawksbrige, Lancelot and Gawain had nearly been killed._

_Father was having trouble building strong alliances with other Fey. The Folk under their rule soon began to revolt._

_But never had Lancelot thought Tristan’s followers would actually spill blood, the guards were too trained._

_“Three of the guard are missing.” Gawain informed, breaking Lancelot, Hector and Lionel out of their mourning. “Tracks leading away with four more horses. Tusk scent.”_

_Lancelot stood, he was King now, mourning would have to wait. “Hector and Lionel stay together. Bury them properly at Fire’s Haven. The guards can be buried where they failed.”_

_Lancelot felt rage, pain, bloodlust. The fire in his veins burning hot. He wanted death destruction. He wanted to kill those who had killed his loved ones._

_Fey Fire sprouted from his hands ready to destroy as he and his older brother hunted the assassins._

_In some ways it was true that the blood of the du Lac line wasn’t like other Ash Folk. They just weren’t of earth but of Fey Fire. The Hidden gave the first Ash earth and fire but decided that the resulting beings were too powerful. The only line of fire masters that survived were his line. But only living in Avalon, in the mountain where the fey fire wellspring dwelled, allowed them to keep their gift._

_It’s one of the reasons Tristan was campaigning so hard against them. Tristan not only wanted the crown and the ancestral home, but he wanted the flames. What he didn’t understand that the magic only came from a parent taking a child to the wellspring and asking the Hidden to bestow the birthright. Tristan could never have the fire, his father and his grandfather had all been refused the gift as children, The Hidden deemed them unworthy._

_Lancelot felt his dreams die as he took his revenge. He burnt three Tusk villages to the ground, not caring about the innocence of the inhabitants, just that they were hiding murderers. he tortured the guards that betrayed their duty._

_He was no longer the carefree young prince with ideals of uniting all fey in The Isles, of traveling the world and making alliances with fey he’d only read of. He couldn’t be that person any longer, he’d taken so much life, he had people that needed him to be their protector, he had vengeance to mete out._

_Tristan would not get away with this murder. The assassins never uttered who paid them, the guards never uttered who got them to betray their oaths, but Lancelot knew._

_This was all His fault. His love for Gwen (even though he knew she only lusted for him) had killed his family, killed his dreams._

_His cousins were now his enemies._

_He was king now but couldn’t show his pain, share his grief, with his remaining brothers. He had to be the strong one, he had to protect what was left of his family._

_It seemed like traitors had infiltrated his home._

_He could trust no one._

* * *

When Lancelot ended the memory Nimue ended the connection. The loss, the pain, the fear, the regret that her husband felt were all to overwhelming. She thought she was hurt by his maneuvering her into this Joining, for his taking up with his lover the day of Joining, but her pain and loss was nothing compared to the emotions the memory he’d shared with her brought.

She didn’t even notice that she was weeping until she felt a hand cup her face gently as he wiped away the tears with his free hand. “I’m sorry to make you weep. The Fire makes us powerful, but it also makes our emotions unbearable at times. I knew not how to dull them so you could view my memory.”

Nimue, overwhelmed, buried herself in his chest as she tried to compose herself. His arms encircled her. She found she did not mind his embrace.

He seemed a complicated and damaged man this husband of hers. Desperate for an ally, not sure who he could trust with his feelings, not sure how to protect his family or his family legacy.

Nimue had not realized that people had turned from the du Lac’s, that Fey once protected by The King had denied the protection due to rumor. She did not realize that his own family was behind the assassinations last summer. It seemed that she was quite sheltered from the politics of the outside world until her Joining. She had thought Mother told her everything, but it was clear she kept some things back.

Nimue allowed her arms to encircle him in turn, taking comfort in him. His scent was comforting, she noticed that he and his brothers all smelt of fire and earth to some degree, but Lancelot’s scent had an added layer of lavender and chamomile to her. She knew husbands and wives, once Joined by The Hidden smelt special to one another, The Hidden giving a silent promise to the mates of what the relationship would bring.

The Hidden promised the husband would bring comfort and would be devoted to her.

“What is my scent to you Lancelot?” She asked.

He chuckled. “Earth, Sky, lavender, rose and violet. I suppose my scent is favorable to you?”

Devotion, love and loyalty. She could give that all to him in time, The Hidden were true in their promise.

“It is.” She said, taking another lungful, the scent settling her from the emotion of his memory. “I must know…did you lye with her this day?”

“No, I foolishly asked her to be my Mistress or Consort. She refused and ran.” He told her, “I’ve been obsessed with her since I was a youth. No matter how many times we parted, or how many other lovers we each had, I could never say no to her when I saw her again. I tried to quit her for good last summer, but in my grief, she was the only one I could trust.”

Nimue broke the embrace. “Do you intend to mend fences with her? Bring her into your bed?”

Lancelot looked appalled. “No love. I was stupid to even consider her as a consort. I will not put you through the pain and disrespect my mother lived with. I apologize for even considering it.”

Nimue nodded, she knew that him coming to love her was unlikely as he just needed her father’s bloodline for his heirs. She wasn’t fool enough to believe the words from his missive, but she needed him to at the very least respect her. She refused to be humiliated in this strange place. “Then I will make an attempt to make this Joining a good one. I shall move my things to your quarters in the morrow and be your true Queen. But Percival will stay in those quarters, I need him close, especially if there may still be danger.”

Lancelot nodded and smiled brightly. “Thank you Nimue.” He said looking relived. “That room is typically used as a nursery. I’ll have the things I got for him moved from his quarters in the morrow, and have your things moved in.”

She smiled at him and nodded, before stealing herself for what came next.

“I know your brother didn’t believe I am a maiden, but I am. Please be gentle with me husband.” She said standing.

Lancelot grinned at her before standing as well. In one motion she was in his arms and he carried her as a groom does a bride into their chambers.

It was the first time all day she felt like a bride.

He carried her to a stone entry way that opened at his presence to a spacious hall. In the quarters Gawain and Lionel had led her to earlier the main room was her study and only through a door hidden by a painting could one enter the large bedchamber (which connected to the bathing chamber and wardrobe in the king’s rooms). This hall was wide and grand. To the left, she noted was the archways leading to the bathing chamber and wardrobe, to the right was closed door, likely his study. The next archway was a lounge, the walls lined with books, and two chairs next to a hearth. Steps after that was the largest archway, as wide as the hall that opened up to a massive room, larger than any of the previous room in the hall put together.

At first it seemed the bedchamber held no bed at all. She only saw two stone hearths on either side of the archway, a sofa in front of each, and the large opening that made room for a covered balcony that gave a view of mountains surrounding their home and the sky above.

Her husband then carried her down one of two staircases on either side of the room and the bed came into view. It was massive, three times as massive as the one her son currently slept in and Nimue had thought it too much space for herself and Percival. The bed was decorated in browns and greens, but the rest of the chamber was sparse, the only place with any personality she saw was the lounge. The chamber that was hers had more personality than this, and it had nothing of her.

Lancelot noted her looking at the bed and around the chamber. “I’ve only just moved in these quarters myself. My items only took up the study and a bit of the library. Gawain designed the Queens rooms for you and Percival’s comfort, I was hoping we could make these ours in time, it’s a bit cold.”

She nodded in agreement, and when he set her next to the bed, and began to undress, she shivered but not from cold. It was quite warm; she was terrified of being bedded.

Of being his wife.

Of losing The Hidden’s counsel in her ear.

_We shall miss you too. But your destiny is to be Queen._ They told her.

She steeled herself, removing the nightcloak, letting it fall to the floor, before fumbling with the ties on her nightdress. The fabrics of her new wardrobe were beautiful but all the outfits, even the ones for sleeping, took time to get in and out of, especially since she was used to garments slipping over her head and fitting perfectly, no ties, no buttons, no corsets or underskirts.

She was whimpering as she fought with the ties, thinking about losing The Hidden, thinking about what was to come, thinking of belonging completely to Lancelot after this act they were to partake in. This day was all too much, and there still was more change to come.

Large hands stilled hers before one finger tilted her head up to look into his beautiful eyes. Was he sure he had no relation to any water folk? His eyes were like pools she could swim in for hours. He was a handsome man, the most handsome she’d encountered, but his eyes, looking into them were what broke her resolve to hate him.

She was so sure she could hate him forever; she’d done a good job avoiding him all day and through the feast, but her resolve began to crack seeing him interact with her son, and again when he looked to her eyes when he shared his memory. All resolve she had to resist him was gone by the time the memory ended.

Lancelot du Lac was a kind man, an idealist that in grief and fear became a vicious King only looking out for his own ends. He was capable of being that idealist once more, he wasn’t so far gone from who he had been, he just needed a companion, someone he knew he could trust.

And she understood (even if he wasn’t consciously aware of it) that he could only trust someone he could control. A wife once completely Joined was not someone that could harm him, was the only person he was sure he could trust until he found for certain who in Avalon was in league with his cousin. And not just any wife would have done for him, an outsider was needed, a powerful one.

_Exactly child._ The Hidden whispered. _The King needs an ally in his mate. Only you would do._

“Are you so frightened of bed sport that you weep?” he asked, Nimue noted his undershirt was discarded and was horrified to see his trousers and shoes discarded as well. A nude man! She’d never seen one before and was slightly more terrified at the sight.

“I’ve lost so much today. So much has changed. And when we complete our Joining, I will lose much more.” She told him, tears falling, beginning to panic as she noted at the sight between his thighs...women liked having THAT inside them? “I will do my duty Lancelot. But belonging to a man was never my plan, losing The Hidden was never a consideration. I don’t know who I am without their counsel, and I haven’t a clue how to be a wife...”

She was cut off from her tirade by his mouth uniting hers, his tongue probing her lips, requesting entry. She obliged and soon his tongue was mating with hers and showing hers that she could explore his mouth as well. As they kissed, he dried her tears, then removed her nightdress for her so she was as nude as he was, he then took her in his arms and set her at the center of the massive bed, ending up atop her before he broke the kiss

“I am sorry for what I have taken from you Nimue, and for what I will take.” He told her, locking eyes with her once more. “But I promise, after this night I will never harm you ever again. You will be my cherished wife, love. My Queen, my partner, my most precious beautiful jewel.”

***

At that promise she made her own, breaking her earlier vow to herself. “You already have my body, soul and power, but I now give you my heart freely. Please treat it well.”

“I shall love. Treat my heart with the same care.” He said with a grin, before kissing his way down her neck, pausing to worship and tease her breasts before kissing down her stomach to her sex.

Nimue gasped at the contact in such an area. And in seconds under the attentions of his tongue she was undone in such a spectacular way. She vaguely noted he was over her again, kissing her mouth as his member circled her sex but was to dazed and warm to be terrified of what was to happen.

The whisper of _Goodbye Queen Nimue,_ from The Hidden was the only warning she had before he slowly began to tear her in two.

She began to weep again, but her cries were muffled by his tongue playing with her own. She was aware the first time was was not pleasant for all and oftentimes not enjoyable. She knew there might be pain, its one of the reasons she avoided carnal pleasure for so long. But this, this felt like agony. Was he killing her?

When he began to withdrawal and enter in a repetitive rhythm, it began to hurt less with each thrust of his hips. Her body loosened for him, welcomed him even, knowing that it belonged to him to do as he pleased. Soon his rhythm slowed, and his fingers began to play with a place on her sex that made her see stars one more.

She was aware of him reaching his own completion, withdrawing his flaccid member and rolling them over so she lye atop him while she returned to earth.

***

Nimue buried her head in Lancelot’s chest, shaking and weeping from her climaxes and for the loss she felt. The Hidden had abandoned her, she did not expect it to feel so horrible after her husband had made her feel so good. Her husband was holding her close, rubbing her back as she wept, comforting her as she cried.

Her gods were gone from her, she was unworthy to serve them because she was Joined completely with a man. In their eyes Lancelot was her god now, he owned her mind, body, spirit and powers, and he would dictate on what she would need to do to please him and The Hidden.

“I’m so sorry love. I’m so sorry for your loss.” He soothed. “Let it all out my jewel. Let me be your strength.”

She did, she wept and wept for all the things that had changed this day, for the loss of the life she had plans, the loss of her connection to The Hidden, the loss of her control of herself.

She wasn’t angry at him, she knew she was already falling for him, and had willingly given him her heart. But so much had happened in so little time, it was terrifying, it was overwhelming. It was almost too much.

He silently held her close, covering their bodies with the bedclothes. Comforting her as best he could until she fell asleep.

* * *

In her dreams, Mother, Father and Pym were waiting for her.

Nimue barely had time to clothe her dream form before she and Pym collided. Her sister (who took after Father’s Mother and did not resemble her or Mother at all) held her tight for a moment before Father embraced them both. When they broke apart Nimue noticed both Pym and Father had distanced themselves from Mother.

“Do you wish for me to end him?” He asked, the skies in the dream realm filling with thunder and lightning. “I would have sooner, but your Mother only sent word of your forced Joining after she signed you away.”

“The Hidden decreed the match should happen Merlin. What would you have had me do?” Mother said.

Pym rolled her eyes, “Chose your child’s well-being!” She yelled, “You stopped communicating with me because they told you to, and now you throw Nimue away to the brutal Ash King? Why do The Hidden matter to you more than your children Mother?” she yelled, Fingers out and lighting coming from her hands.

Pym didn’t have all the abilities Nimue or their Father had but she was still more powerful than your average Fey. Not only was she gifted in all the ancient druids magics, including Healing, but her conjuring of storms to do her bidding was rivaled only by Father. Pym also received the ruthlessness that the Druids had been known for. Nimue knew that her sister was more Druid than Sky Folk, even before she went to travel with Father, but she knew that Pym and Father’s magics were no danger to herself or her son. Family meant everything to the Druids, even more than it did to most Fey.

Growing up, Pym had always been close to Father and Nimue to Mother. She’d never been jealous of the connection, knowing she needed to be closer to Mother to learn her duty. Sometimes she wished that when Pym came of age Nimue had taken her and Father up on their offer of travel and tutoring. They were both much more comfortable with their abilities than Nimue was, and neither of them would have given her away because The Hidden told them too.

“You never understood duty child.” Mother spat back, her Fingers appearing as well.

“Quiet woman!” Father bellowed, “You failed both our children. I for one am glad no more generations will sacrifice thier all for an ungrateful people and flawed gods.”

With Father’s words, Mother was expelled from the dreamscape. “Has he harmed you?” Father said, turning to Nimue.

Nimue shook her head, “No more than necessary. He seems a kind if not flawed man. It’s all overwhelming Father. How can I do this, especially without The Hidden to guide me?”

“What you never understood is that The Hidden may be our creators, our gods, but they are as flawed as any corporeal being. They only seem wise because of their power and the experience that comes with existence” Father said, embracing her once more, “They only have complete control because we listen to their every word.”

“I’ve lived such a wonderful life since they abandoned me!” Pym reassured, “Without them whispering to me, I finally feel alive!”

“I still hear them,” Father admitted, “But they’ve learned it is not easy to manipulate me. Your Mother, while her devotion to her people and religion was admirable in the past, never considered ignoring their wishes an option.”

“Am I strong enough without their guidance?” She asked.

Pym snorted; lightning and Fingers gone. “Nimue, you are a daughter of Merlin. Not only are you powerful but you are strong and one of the most capable women alive.”

“If the boy steps a toe out of line, you will tell me child.” Father demanded, “He was stupid enough to not protect himself from my wrath or sisters in your Joining contract.”

Pym giggled darkly at that.

“It really is okay.” Nimue told them to reassure. Lancelot may have been wrong in his methods, but he did not deserve the vengeance of two angry druids. “This day could have gone worse, he did his best to get me to understand why he needed me and apologize. And he’s great with Percy.”

At the mention of Percival, they both perked up. “How is my favorite nephew?” Pym asked.

“He’s your only nephew.” Nimue laughed, “And he’s going to need time to adjust to our new home, but he’s well.”

“He won’t be your only nephew for long dear Pym.” Father said, “Say what you will about the du Lac line, but they are very virile when they wish to be.”

“Already?” Nimue said surprised, touching her stomach.

Father nodded. “As far I can tell, he has no bastards, which is a feat considering how long as it’s been since his maturity. He’s already better than his Father in my eyes.”

“Thank you for checking Father.” Nimue said with a smile.

“We shall visit soon.” Pym told her coming to embrace her, before kneeling and kissing her stomach. “Father insists on travelling by human means to give you and The King time to get better acquainted. Keep my nephews safe.”

“I will sister.” Nimue said.

* * *

She shot up in bed when the connection broke. No matter how many times she communicated in dreams, it was always jarring when they ended.

“Nimue? Are you well?” came a tired voice next to her.

It took a second for her to get her bearings, remember where she was. “Yes, love. I’m sorry to wake you.”

“Was it a nightmare?” He asked, sitting up next to her.

“No. Family meeting.” She said, “Father and Pym are angry at Mother, and were looking to kill you.” She informed matter of factly.

“Well, that’s terrifying.” He said solemnly, “Were you able to calm them?”

“Yes, They are still angry at Mother, but they are willing to get to know you.” She said with a smile before turning to him, “They should be here in a matter of weeks, Father wants to give us time to get acquainted before he and Pym interrogate you.”

“You look entirely too pleased at that news my love.” He laughed, kissing her shoulder.

“Not that news.” She said, “As druids, we have another gift. We can tell when another life has been added to the family.” She took his hand and led it to her stomach. “We’ve made your heir My King.”

His smile brightened the room, and soon he was atop her again, worshiping her with kisses and laughing joyfully. “Thank you, My beautiful Queen. Thank you for all you’ve done for me.”

* * *

The next morning, she and Lancelot broke their fast in their sitting room with Percival. Then Gawain and Lionel came to take the boy to play in the ash garden, as was promised.

To her surprise, Lancelot opted to join, dragging her along after his brothers who were being dragged but their son.

They spent hours playing in the trees, laughing and bonding before it was time for the midday meal.

Nimue paused when she exited the garden to see the bloody bedclothes displayed high above the entrance to the castle, her and Lancelot’s combined scent filling the air.

He’d warned her this would happen when they were still in bed. That if she hadn’t been a maid, no sheet display would be necessary, but since he’d deflowered her, and their mingled scents and virgin blood were hard to fake, it cemented that any child arriving in the coming months was the kings. It only made their union more legitimate in the eyes of the people. The King may have Joined a priestess, but she was pure and had only known The King.

She knew that this was good for them, that his cousin and anyone else would now never be able to declare her unsuitable in any way or question the paternity of her children. She knew this made them safer, but it was wholly uncomfortable and felt very invasive.

“Is there no privacy here?” She asked her husband as he led her to the smaller dining hall, where they would have their meal when not hosting guests.

“There is no privacy when you are a du Lac my love.’ Lancelot said, kissing her cheek as he seated her next to him at a long rectangular table. Percival sat across from her, Gawain and Lionel were next to her and Hector was next to Percival.

“You’ll get used to it Sister.” Hector assured.

“The evenings in our wing are far more private.” Lionel informed, “The servants are only admitted in the morning hours.”

“That is the time we can truly be ourselves.” Gawain said, “No watchful eyes.”

“A guarantee of no spies.” Lancelot said before sipping his wine.

Before anyone could respond, the servants entered with the meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have chapter four up soon, life has been happening hard this week.


	4. You Can Be King Again

_“You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be King again.”_

_King- Lauren Aquilina_

As promised, he took his Queen and his new son to Fire’s Haven to the du Lac burial ground. After a tearful introduction of his dead relatives to his bride and child, telling them of his coming heir, and leaving his usual offerings, they portaled to Dewedeen.

Percival introduced him to his parents, and Lancelot thanked them for his son, promising to cherish the boy. He helped Percival conjure offerings whiles Nimue went to go tell her Mother of the news.

She returned in tears; her mother had refused to see her.

“Father told her I carry a son.” His Queen said tearfully, “She’s upset its not a daughter. She was hopeful I’d give her my daughter to raise so our line could continue.”

Lancelot’s blood froze, he’d not considered the possibility, and he would forbid it from happening. “Would you want to relinquish our daughter to her?”

Nimue shook her head. “No. Pym is right; she cares for the people and The Hidden more than she cares for her blood. I am not like her. Any child of our stays where we can protect it.”

“Momma! Momma and Papa know about baby brother!” Percival told her excitedly, “I think they are happy.”

“But we mustn’t tell anyone else.” Lancelot reminded gently, “Not even your Uncles can know until your Mother is showing.”

Percival nodded solemnly. ” Duh Papa.”

* * *

It was a very sacred day today. The Hidden were allowing him to introduce Percival to the fey fire in the depths of the mountain.

Nimue was agreeable to it, she knew that it meant he saw the boy as their firstborn. He couldn’t love Percival more if he were of his and his wife’s flesh, She also understood he needed to protect her and their son in every way he could, Nimue was not defenseless, but Percival needed something more than the limited abilities his birth parents passed on to him. Many Fey were like Percival’s birth parents with only a small connection with nature and one or two small quirks that marked them as Fey. As of now Percival had a connection with the earth, and could make plants grow with no seed, but he could not conjure vines or roots to do his bidding like Lancelot and Nimue could. Lancelot worried for his safety and begged The Hidden to bless the child with the fire of his line, even though he was not a du Lac by blood the child was a du Lac and therefore a target.

They woke like they did most days with Percival ‘sneaking’ the bedchamber from his nursery and he and Nimue scrambling to cover themselves, so the boy did not see his parents still nude from the previous nights bed sport.

The rooms had changed much since Percival and Nimue arrived, they were now warm, inviting and beautifully decorated. Nimue had changed their rooms to feel like an indoor forest, growing wildflowers, vines and moss on the walls of the the rooms. The beddings and furniture were now greens and blues. She changed the sitting room around and included a small table so the three of them could break their fast in the morns, also got rid of all the browns in the sitting room, her study and the nursery. The nursery was decorated to look like it was floating in the sky, half of the room was dedicated to suit Percival and in the other half she began setting up space for their coming son. She also had him make it so that only herself, Lancelot of their children could enter the nursery, since they didn’t know who they could trust she wanted the boys safe. Lancelot obliged her request, requesting the magic of Avalon only allow admittance to those he and Nimue allowed and only for specified times. Avalon obliged, happy to have children once more and wanting to protect them

Her study was now half playroom for Percival and study for her. She spent her spare time studying the history of his line, of his people, and politics. She wanted to be a good queen, a supportive wife a partner. She was so kind, so understanding, so loving and wanted to learn anything she could. He was a fool to think he’d ever need another companion as King. Nimue was all he would ever need; she was it for him. To think he’d spent so much time in an on and off affair with a human who wasn’t ever supportive of him, just wanted his cock when The Hidden had made his Nimue, all he needed to do was wait for her and listen to Them in their wisdom.

They had told him the human would bring only pain and they were correct. They told him his match was out there, he’d only need to ask for guidance. They had told him his Father had discovered the perfect match for him before his death, with some guidance from Them and he needed to look. he ignored them at every turn.

Fool, they were right she was perfect for him. What he was feeling for her was more than the lust and obsession he felt for Gwen, this was truly love, this warmth, this longing, this desire, this partnership. This was what he was missing.

Nimue, as usual for the mornings, was briefing Percival on their day. The child was gleeful that today Lancelot didn’t have any business to attend to in his study or in the throne room where he held court. Then even more excited for his fire ceremony and the family day they had planned. It was rare he was able to spend time with his wife and child this past month outside of family meals and grieving days. Most days the only time he saw Percival was the mornings when the child woke them, and they broke fast together.

He understood his father a bit better now. Father was always insistent of set family time, and some days as a child it was irritating, because he never saw his father outside of this set time and resented it. But he understood now how it was to see your child grow up in front of your eyes, Percival had changed much in the few weeks he was Lancelot’s son, it seemed there was something new or different each morning when he saw him. It was distressing to watch a child grow and not be there for most of it.

“Will my uncles, Aunt Pym and Granddad and Ms. Lenore be there?” the child asked Nimue.

“No son, it is a scared ceremony between Father and Child.” Lancelot explained, “Your Momma will be there of course, but only we will participate.”

Percival nodded, looking put out.

“Aunt Pym and Grandda will arrive today.” Nimue told him, “The whole family shall be here to celebrate with you and your father’s family.”

“No Ms. Lenore?” Percival asked.

Nimue had told him that Lenore never wanted Percival to call her grandmother. The woman never saw the boy as her kin, only as Nimue’s. Even if she were talking to Nimue again she wouldn’t visit Avalon for Percival’s big day.

Lancelot knew that Nimue had forgiven her Mother for Joining her with him, but not for her actions afterward.The woman was committed to The Hidden and her people more than her own children, and it baffled Lancelot, strictly because he never imagined his Nimue would be able to live the life her Mother had directed. Nimue was to caring, loving and protective of her kin, she’d never turn her back on them even if The Hidden required it.

He knew now why they didn’t want her to be their Priestess, he knew that she had to much of Merlin in her to follow orders blindly. They thought she would be better controlled by him, would do their bidding that way.

The thing was, The Hidden let his family die. The Hidden let Tristan do irreparable damage to the du Lac line. And yes, Nimue becoming his Queen and her being a maid had done much to quell the legitimacy of his family's rule in Nemos, but they were still losing territories by the day, to Tristan’s campaigning.

He was running out of options; war was coming, and he could do nothing to stop it. All pleas for negotiation with Tristan and his younger brothers were ignored, all pleas with elder councils of the territories of fey of all kinds were met with viciousness, saying they supported the true King only. Everything around them was falling apart.

The Lords were insisting that they quash the villages and towns that opted to leave the kingdom and follow the traitor. Lancelot desired no bloodshed of Fey to quell resistance, he’d taken enough life. His Lords and advisors could petition for action though, if they got a majority support, he’d have no choice but to spill blood to keep the kingdom together.

“No son. No Ms Lenore.” Lancelot said taking Percival from Nimue and cuddling the boy in his arms. While the child was distracted, Nimue grabbed the nightdress she set out for the morning on her side of the bed and slipped it on.

“Come my little Squirrel.” She said opening her arms. “Let’s get ready for our special day”

After they were dressed and had broken their fast Lancelot led them back into their bedchamber stopping in the entry way and touching the floor, allowing the Fey Fire in his blood out to activate the chamber.

The stone parted, making a spiral staircase down into the depths of the mountain appear. Percival practically ran down the stairs when he saw them, Nimue chased after him afraid he would hurt himself. Lancelot followed after he closed the entrance, no one but the King could open the door to the wellspring, and no one was allowed without permission. The Servants did not know of its existence, only family. He didn’t want the people cleaning their chambers to see the opening and get curious.

The staircase was long and ended deep underground at the edge of a chamber as large as his bedchamber. But in the center of this room was a large circular hearth, Fey Fire springing from it. The hearth went deeper into the earth, and it not only warmed the mountain but supplied the castles magic, allowing it to be an almost sentient home (at least in the family wing where the magic of the fey fire and Avalon was the strongest).

Lancelot took Percival by the hand and Nimue stood back as he and their son approached the flames. “I King Lancelot du Lac the Second, Son of Ban and Elaine, present the son of my heart Percival du Lac to the flames.”

The flames roared and encircled both he and Percival.

_Not of du Lac blood, but the child has a pure and strong heart._ The Hidden whispered

_More worthy of the flames than many others that were presented to us and we denied._

_More worthy than some of those that were gifted with the flames as well._

_Yes, this one will do us proud._

_Son of your heart true. Now son of your power, Son of your blood._

_Part Ash and Sky._

_Part of both birth and adoptive parents._

The fire went into Percival and soon the boy was laughing. It did not harm him, the fire didn’t harm those who bore it, it was just becoming one with him.

When it was done Percival had Ash Fey markings around his eyes that looked like Nimue’s Fingers, but his own Fingers were out too and they looked like yellow vines rather than green leaves. The child immediately was creating a ball of flame in his hand, extinguishing it before creating it again. Lancelot knew The Hidden were coaching him on how to control his abilities. Lancelot made sure the hearth was back to normal and thanked The Hidden silently for their gift before turning to Nimue.

“His markings... does this mean he’s ours in blood?” She asked.

“They’ve made him ours in magic in blood. Adding to his birth parent’s contribution. He’s du Lac officially now. I still cannot make him my heir because I’m not his only blood father... but he’s ours now.” Lancelot said.

Nimue nodded looking solemn. “I wish I could have heard what they said about our son.”

Lancelot made way to her and took his wife in his arms. Sometimes the loss of The Hidden would hit her and make her angry, other times she was happy to be free to make her own choices, build a life with him, and a lot of the time the loss made her morn her old quiet life in Dewedeen. He was there for all her emotions, and he understood it would take time for her to not feel so strongly about what was lost.

The mountain rumbled.

The Hidden and Avalon whispered _The Druid Merlin and his second-born are here._ The Hidden spat out the sentence sounding disgusted. Avalon said the words with interest.

“Your Father and sister have arrived.” Lancelot informed. “The Hidden really do not seem to like them.”

Nimue giggled into his chest before vines wrapped around her midsection, carrying her up to the top of the chamber. “I’ll be greeting them so they don’t tear down Avalon looking for me.” She yelled to him.

Lancelot shook his head in wonder, watching the earth magic she had control of grow steadily and slowly retract back into the earth. He’d thought he was done being amazed by Nimue on their first day together, or when she decorated their quarters in flowers with a single thought, or when she was able to stop Percival from running to far when they were on family outing or mourning days, or even when she made the river that ran through Avalon flow out into the courtyard and through Nemos, providing convenient fresh water for the people. The Elements always obeyed his wife, all of them, It seemed through that earth was her most favorite, which made sense, as it was the first element that came to her as a child.

He didn’t even worry about her opening the chamber. Avalon loved its Queen and would do anything to assist her if her control over the elements weren’t enough.

“Percival it's time to go. You Mother’s family is here.” He told his son.

The boy shrugged, more interested in his fire, he was now juggling three balls of green flame and grinning. Lancelot laughed.

“Do you not wish to show your Grandda, Uncles and Aunt your gift?” Lancelot coaxed.

The flames were immediately extinguished, and Percival began running up the stairs. Lancelot stood on a nearby flat rock that was next to the staircase (Father had placed it there when he was king) and asked Avalon and the earth to allow it to rise. It did slowly, and as he passed Percival, he was able to grab the child off the stairs and onto the rising rock, which was good as the child was out of breath.

“Wow Papa.” Percival said, noting how they were traveling.

“Have patience my son, you have gifts, and you can use them as tools to help you.”

Percival nodded. “Ok Papa.”

* * *

His wife’s Father and Sister were not taken with him initially, as expected. After a few hours of watching he and Nimue interact Pym seemed to warm up to him, stating that Nimue had never smiled so much in her life, and she never thought she’d see her sister in love. This only seemed to irritate Merlin who took him aside as Percival was showing his aunt the ash garden and asking her to join in he and Nimue’s daily game of chase. Sometimes Lancelot and his brothers joined, but to day his brothers were all busy in court, trying to keep the Lords at bay for him.

“The way you took my daughters hand is unforgivable boy.” Merlin said, “That said I see no deception in your behavior, your fondness for her and Percival is true. You make them happy. If I ever see them unhappy in your presence boy,I am are more than capable of killing you and all your folk with a thought. And that would be a kindness compared to what my Pym would do.”

He needed no reminder of how ancient Merlin was, or how powerful he was, or the rumors that he was the bearer of The Sword of Power, the one the Druid Kings wielded to unite all the Fey under their rule long ago. Lancelot wished for that to be possible again. One fey people of the Isles, working together as one. It sounded like a utopia. No infighting, no Fey on Fey war, just one people, untied against the humans, and trading with other Fey Nations.

“I intend on them always being happy Merlin. They bring me such joy and hope. I love them both so dearly.” Lancelot admitted.

“Have you told them?” The Druid asked.

“It’s to soon to speak of love in earnest.” He told his wife’s Father.

“When my daughter calls you ‘love’ she means not the term of endearment so overused between lovers. She means she loves you. She said she gave you her heart the first night, she means it. She loves you with all she is and only you can break that love.” Merlin informed before his eyes became stormy grey, “Don’t break her heart or her love boy.”

“Yes sir.” Lancelot said. The man was ancient and terrifying without the threats. He had no intention on breaking Nimue’s love or heart, now that he knew her feelings were true

* * *

That night after he finished making love to her, slowly, tenderly and passionately, he whispered to her softly. “I love you Nimue. With all that I am.”

“I love you too my Lancelot.”

* * *

A fortnight later, he was tending to business in the throne room. The Lords had forced his hand and armies would be sent out to either murder entire populations or get the inhabitants to submit to his rule and only killing the elders that withdrew their support of The King.

This was a low point in his short tenure as king. He didn’t want this; he’d failed to get the lords to agree with attacking the problem (Tristan) directly as the people had been manipulated by him and were not at fault. They had not listened.

Last night Nimue had held him as he cried of his failure, for the death that was to come in his name. Death he wanted no part in.

He’d taken part in too much death already.

She held him and assured him that he’d done all he could, The Lords had forced his hand and if he’d refused their wishes he and his family were in more danger. They could trust no one but themselves to keep them safe.

It still irked him that Hector, his own brother stood against him in this, was one of the names on that petition. He knew that if Gawain ad Lionel had been given a vote they would have supported him.

Once he’d signed his name in ink (he felt like he was signing in blood), the Lords left to ready the armies. Lancelot was disgusted with himself and retreated to his study behind the throne room.

What was the point in being King if he had to submit to the whims and bloodlust of the ruling council?

This room was different than the private study in his chambers, there were no personal items, or official documents stored here. This was the place he’d take meetings with advisors and Lords and sometimes commonfolk, and the place he received news. No one but he and Nimue could enter his private study, this one was open to the public.

Soon Hector poked his head in. “Brother! I’ve got you a present to make these past weeks up to you!” he said, pushing a woman in and shutting the door.

“Lance.” The Red Spear said, dressed as a proper human princess this day and not a warrior captain.

“Red Spear.” He said.

“You’re still mad about our tiff” she asked, “Don’t you think it’s time for us both to forgive and make up?”

“Nothing to forgive Guinevere, I do not need you. I love my wife and I am very happy with her.”

The Red Spear sneered and began to undress, Lancelot threw a ball of fire at her, intentionally missing her to get her to stop. The ball came right back into his hands. “Leave. The next one will not miss.”

She scoffed and made to leave, “You’ll never have another chance for me again!” She sated before leaving.

Lancelot ignored her and looked over his schedule for the day, he had a few more meetings before he could have supper with his family. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing Hector after his behavior the past few weeks and his bringing The Red Spear into the castle again, knowing Lancelot had no interest. But he really needed the comfort of the rest of his family after this day.

Briefly, an hour into his next meeting he felt as nagging suspicion that something was wrong and heard The Hidden attempt to get his attention. He ignored them until his meetings for the day ended.

_She has left._

_Portaled away to a human town._

Just then a tearful Percival came into the study. “Momma was crying, and she left. Come back after bedtime.”

Lionel and Gawain were on the boy’s heels, giving Lancelot thunderous looks. It looked like his brothers wanted to castrate him. What had he done?

“Why did she leave Percival?”

“The woman was here when we came with surprise.” Percival said. “Picnic, Uncle Hector said you needed us.”

Lancelot regretted the day she taught Nimue how his people were able to portal through certain trees to travel quickly. If she didn’t know how to get far away fast, then she may have stayed for an explanation.

Maybe if he’d thrown out the human himself, he would have seen Nimue and Percival and have been able to explain.

And apparently his brother wasn’t only against his desires as King, he also had an issue with the closeness he had with Nimue and Percival and tried to ruin it.

What in The Hidden was happening?

Hector would not break up his Joining, and he’d find a way to not get him to destroy his kingdom either. Was his brother in league with Tristan? The murderer of their family?

No, not possible. But he was a traitor in other ways and working against him for some reason. If Hector could be persuaded to work against him, any of The Lords could. Its probably why they were so eager for bloodshed, for his reputation to deplete further...

Damn! He’d been a fool!

Before he rode off to find Nimue he withdrew his order to his generals, stating that there were Traitors among the ruling council and he’d no longer be taking their advice regarding war. It was a stand down order, no killing would be done in The King’s name under penalty of death.

He then disbanded the current Ruling Council by decree, and ordered them all detained in Avalon’s dungeons, until traitors could be rooted out. He named Sir Gawain du Lac and Sir Lionel du Lac his only advisors henceforth, and the only ones who could be giving orders other than him.

He handed the missive to the Generals that were preparing for war personally, not trusting the orders with a messenger. The men immediately tasked the army to stand down and to round up all those on the former ruling council.

Lancelot then rode off to find his wife.

_She’s in Grammire._ The Hidden told him as he reached the portal trees on the outskirts on Nemos.

_In the arms of another._


	5. The Rubble of Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nimue reels from seeing Lancelot's human lover leave his study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading three chapters tonight (5-7), so be on the lookout for that. I should be back next week for chapters 8-9.

_“I'm gonna build castles_

_From the rubble of your love_

_I'm gonna be more than_

_You ever thought I was”_

_Castles- Freya Ridings_

To see her husband’s lover exit his study was jarring. Nimue felt her heart shatter at the sight. She thought that he loved her, assumed his professions of love and endearments were true for him as they were for her. But then she recalled that he’d been in and out of bed with the human woman for years, it probably wasn’t easy to let a love like that go. She wanted to run, leave Nemos, find a place where she could mend her broken heart away from prying eyes. She knew she couldn’t run forever, that she belonged to Lancelot and The Hidden would help him find her wherever she went.

She returned the picnic basket to the kitchens and went to find Lionel and Gawain, who were busy preparing for battle. They agreed to watch Percival for her while she sought some solitude.

From the stories Lionel and Gawain had told her about the times their mother Einde had run away from Avalon, the blood and Fire the boys shared with King Ban, allowed for the former king to trace Einde quickly. He didn’t need The Hidden’s help, even if she wasn’t joined to the King, her children were his and she would never leave her children behind.

Nimue wasn’t fool enough to think her husband would not track her down. Not out of love or desire like his Father had with his Queen and his Consort, but out of need. He needed the son she carried, he needed her to create more heirs, to help win over the people, to make the du Lac line a beloved one once more. He himself had admitted how indispensable Nimue had been in the short time they’d been one. Everyone in Nemos loved her, and most of the territories that were thinking about leaving the kingdom had withdrawn their decrees at hearing how powerful and kind the new Queen was. He’d come to find her for those reason alone, not for love, but for his heir and his Kingdom.

That is why she didn't take Percival with her, knowing this was going to be a short getaway. Percival now had du Lac blood and Fire, and Lancelot would know exactly where he was without The Hidden’s help. The child in her belly wasn’t born yet, so couldn’t be traced. She’d get a few hours away from Nemos before Lancelot even noticed she was gone and listened to The Hidden for help finding her. Nimue never thought she’d be so grateful that her husband, like her Father, had the habit of tuning out The Hidden when it suited him.

Percival didn’t seem bothered with being left with his favorite Uncles just kissed her and went to pet Lionel’s horse.

Lionel and Gawain gave her sad looks, likely noting the tears in her eyes.

“I’ll likely be back this evening.” She told them, “If I’m not back for bedtime could one of you take him into your rooms?”

They both nodded and wished her luck. Nimue then stole a horse and rode out of Nemos, careful to use her old traveling cloak and so no du Lac crest was on her person.

She dismounted the horse on the outskirts of Nemos and sent it back to the castle before going to the portal trees.

She tried to think of human towns she could hide in for a bit, but only had the name of one. Father and Pym had rested in an Inn there on their way to Nemos. They described it as quaint.

* * *

After spending a few minutes in the forests near Grammire, letting her control of her magic go, destroying the land around her and building up again twice over, she made her way to the human town.

As she walked around among the humans, she found them to be them happy and jovial folk. Why did her people call these beings savages? Was it because they didn’t have the same cultural or religious beliefs? Were her people afraid of what was different? What would happen if things were different, and humans were the dominant sentient life on earth? Would the humans be kinder to the Fey than the fey were to them?

Then she remembered Percy’s birth parents, and countless others killed by humans when they found they were Fey and rethought that question. No, they would be crueler to Fey, Nimue was sure of it.

She’d have to pretend to be a human woman in this place, but she had no knowledge of how human women acted.

The town square was similar to any Fey village or town, no matter the size. Vendors were set up everywhere, selling their wares for coin. Their coins were made of nickel and copper, as opposed to Fey currency which was in gold and silver. It was loud, as any town square was.

What shocked Nimue was the lack of the natural world around her, the wall around the city blocked the views of the beautiful forests, there was not a single live plant inside the walls, and even the dirt she walked on seemed lifeless. It was odd to block out the natural completely, even in Nemos, a city with a higher population and area than this, the natural world was everywhere. When Fey built, they bult in or around the elements, as elements is where their lifeforce and power came from.

She soon came across a gathered crowd and joined to see what the hub-bub was about. She found that a man was singing an unfamiliar tune. He was very handsome and his voice was beautiful. The show proved a welcome distraction from her pain, and she stayed until the end.

She was about to depart when the bard approached her. “My lady, might I buy you a drink?”

Nimue was flattered and easily accepted. The bard, Arthur, introduced himself as the son of an advisor to the Lord of Grammire. He seemed a rather important fellow.

He ordered beverages and led her to a corner table, sitting next to her rather than across from her, one of the arms wrapped around her chair. “So what Fey-Kind are you?” he whispered.

“I’m not.” She denied looking around.

“The dress underneath your cloak is silk.” He said with a grin, “Only nobility and royalty can afford such fabric. And you are not from any human noble lines I’ve met.” Arthur laughed, “it’s ok, I won’t tell.”

“My husband has taken a mistress.” Nimue admitted, “A human Viking woman.”

“The Red Spear?” Arthur said, “I believe she recently took up with Lord Tristan of Hawksbridge. The rumor is that she and her father King Cumber plan on joining their armies with Lord Tristan’s and take the Ash Folk lands away from King Lancelot. Which is good for humans, we’ll get more lands if Cumber and his daughter win and eliminate The Ash. So, what is it like in Hawksbridge? I’m sorry Lord Tristan’s infidelity harmed you, I do not see why he took up with a human woman when he had a beauty like you in his bed. What is you name by the way?”

Nimue smiled sweetly at Arthur, who had unknowingly just told the Queen of the Ash Folk about a plot against her King. She couldn’t let him know who she really was, lest Tristan find out. “Lenore. But you mustn’t say I was here. He’ll already be looking for me, if he knew I fled to a human town in my rage…” Nimue said, shedding a tear, drawing on her pain from her husband’s infidelity. “Thank you for the beverage, but I must be leaving. Tristan can be cruel…”

Arthur nodded, “I’ll accompany you to the gates.”

“Thank you, Sir Arthur.” She said with a watery smile.

He offered his arm, and she took it, before they walked towards the gates. Once near the exit of the city, Arthur abruptly kissed her on the lips. “Never forget how lovely you are Lenore, don’t let his idiocy ruin you.”

Nimue nodded before leaving him behind, walking toward the wood. She found herself a stream and drank before scrubbing her lips. She did not enjoy the kiss at all, it revolted her, made her feel sick. She was no better than Lancelot. She wanted the human’s scent off of her skin completely before portaling home.

It was best to arrive home before Lancelot came looking for her any way. She still loved him even if he had broken her trust and her heart. He’d never let her go anyway, there was no use running. She should’ve just stayed in Nemos this day and moved her things in with Percival. His bed was smaller than the original bed in the room but still bigger than the bed they shared in Dewedeen, he wouldn’t mind sharing with her again.

Nimue sat next to the stream and just cried. She didn’t think she could do this; she couldn’t be a wife to the man she’d fallen for so completely when he didn’t feel the same as her. The sky opened up and it started to rain. The water from the sky mirroring the water falling from her eyes.

She was startled when someone grabbed her hands and placed them to their temples. She realized it w as Lancelot just before his memories of the day began to play in her mind.

* * *

The rain had stopped by the time she was out of his memory.

“So, you haven’t taken up with her again?” she asked

“No.”

“Why do Hector and The Lords want to bring your standing down further?” She asked, “We were sure they were thinking in your best interest just this morning, just against your plans to achieve unity.”

“I don’t understand what is going on, but I intend to find out.” Lancelot said, “I’m sorry you thought that I had betrayed you Nimue. I wouldn’t ever. You are my love; you are everything to me.”

She nodded went to hold him, he pushed her pack. “You smell of human male.” He said angrily.

“He means nothing.” Nimue said, “He kissed me, but I did not allow it. And he’s in support of Tristan and King Cumber’s alliance to get rid of you. I was heartbroken, but even then I could never betray you so.”

“Tristan is in league with Cumber?” Lancelot asked confused.

Nimue nodded, grabbing his hands and letting him see the memory for himself. She watched as those beautiful blue eyes turned stormy and angry, even felt his fire on his fingertips, but the fire would not harm her because he meant her no harm, and their Joining contract forbade use of their abilities to harm each other.

“What a fool I’ve been…” he said, withdrawing from her mind. “The spring before my parents and Bors died she came to me, the first time she’d ever been the one to mend fences after we’d parted. After we reunited, she asked me about our summer plans. She was really interested in what routes we took, how many guards were with us and who the most trusted guards were…I didn’t think…”

Her husband began to weep, Nimue took him into his arms. “I’m here my love, I’m here.”


	6. Kings and Queens of Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot and his family plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading three chapters tonight (5-7), so be on the lookout for that. I should be back next week for chapters 8-9
> 
> The beginning of 6 and the beginning of 7 happen in the same time frame.
> 
> There is a blink and you miss it sex scene in this, but it will be marked with ***

_“We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser God_

_Between Heaven and Hell,”_

_Kings and Queens- Thirty Second To Mars_

Nimue and Merlin joined Lancelot in his private study. After they returned to Avalon, his wife immediately called her father and sister and the duo arrived by lightning moments after the dream call took place. His sister was watching over Percival as he slept while he plotted with his wife and her father.

Lancelot and Nimue knew that if Hector was plotting against them (for his own ends or for Tristian’s) that no one in Avalon could be trusted. Nimue trusted her Father and sister completely, and Lancelot agreed. Merlin and Pym would never do anything to harm Nimue, her children or himself. The duo decided that they tolerated him on their last visit, even going as far to calling him family (Merlin was calling him ‘son’ and ‘boy’ in equal measure and Pym had taken to calling him brother). Nimue explained that the druid half of her family wouldn’t think of harming those they deemed family. They would do well to have the two druids on their side.

“I’ll begin interrogation of The Lords in the morning.” Lancelot said.

“I shall help, I will see any deceit in their minds while you question them.” Merlin volunteered. “What of your brother?”

“He’ll be the first.” Lancelot said, “I need to know what his intentions are.”

“Are all of the council in the dungeons?” Nimue asked.

“Yes, I checked myself while you called in reinforcements.” Lancelot said, “The generals seem trustworthy.”

“My daughters will be making certain of that.” Merlin said, turning to Nimue “The servants with access to this wing as well dear.”

Nimue nodded looking down at a tome that Pym had brought, it was on magic only Druids knew of, they would be compelling loyalty to the du Lac family (namely Lancelot, Nimue and their children) in blood magics. If the person were not truthful in their vow of loyalty or were working against the family, they would die painfully. Merlin had been tutoring his youngest on the magic of the Druids since she left Lenore’s home when she was of age, thankful he was allowed to tutor and care for one daughter. He and Pym were going to tutor Nimue on what she needed to know while they helped root out traitors.

“Mother will not come and help?” she asked, still looking at the tome.

“Lenore is still pouting.” Merlin said, “As if she herself is not to blame for the end of her line. Thank The Hidden I say! You have to be detached to be a High Priestess, and my girls have too much heart for that. No, you are much more suited to be queen, even if the boy is involved.”

Nimue laughed at Merlin’s rant and wiped a single tear away. Lancelot knew how much her mother ignoring her hurt, but he knew she wasn’t surprised that her mother could cut her out of her life remembering her dismissal of Pym.

“I do not trust your mother in this anyway Nimue.” Lancelot offered, “If The Hidden decreed it, she would betray this family. I do not even trust Gawain and Lionel in this.”

“You are right son,” Merlin said, “And I shall probe the minds of your half-brothers at mealtimes, to be certain they are innocent.”

“If they are, we will need their help.” Nimue said, “I believe in Gawain and Lionel, they love you.”

Lancelot wasn’t so sure, weeks ago he was sure that Hector would always be on his side and support him but that wasn’t so. If his legitimate brother had found a reason to betray him, then certainly the illegitimate brothers would. Gawain was the eldest, it was likely he lusted for the crown himself.

No, there was never any proof of that, he was getting paranoid.

“You children should retire.” Merlin offered, “I will stand guard and switch with Pym in a few hours. You will be safe.”

Lancelot nodded, he understood that just because Merlin and Nimue were the most powerful, didn’t mean Pym wasn’t just as dangerous. Merlin and Pym had assured Lancelot many times over Pym was capable of killing many men at once, and as a healer she could cause them tremendous pain for days if she wished, keeping her victim alive the whole time.

While Nimue and Merlin’s abilities were of all elements, Pym’s leaned towards Air and Fire, and were terrifying. As a demonstration last time they visited, Pym had drawn all the air from Lancelot’s lungs with a single blink, before giving it back to him, warning him to treat Nimue right. That night he complained to Nimue that he should have found a less terrifying family to Join with. She laughed at him saying he’s the one that _needed_ Druid-blood…did he not remember why the druids were no more?

They were extinct from feuds between opposing families for power. They had killed each other in the brutal ways their kind had been killing and sacrificing humans and fey alike since they were created. The Druids had been a noble race, revered and respected, ruling over all fey as a single people, but many of them had been as mad and brutal as The Hidden and nearly as powerful. Merlin and Pym seemed to be no exception, he’d yet to see any evidence of those particular Druid traits in his wife.

Thank The Hidden for that.

Merlin said his goodnights and exited the study, and their rooms, to take his post in the sitting room, taking his tome on mind magics with him.

Lancelot led his wife to their bathing chamber, she still smelt of human male and it was driving him a bit mad with jealousy.

Nimue began filling the pool with her abilities, opting not to use the taps provided to fill with water from the river. She turned to him with a cheeky smile. “Will you bathe with me husband?”

Oh Hidden he wanted to, knowing they rarely got much bathing done together in the small pool they had. There was plenty of room for activities other than bathing. His wife hadn’t just been studying politics and his family history. no, she’d been studying him since their first night together as well, figuring out all the best ways to drive him mad with lust, make him her willing servant with but a touch. It would not do well for him to get into the bathing pool with her, not if he wanted the human stench to go away.

“I’ll not touch you while you smell like him my love.” Lancelot told her, which caused his wife to nearly pout while he put her favorite scents in the bath.

“But husband…” She said, “I’m in need of you.”

It was as if she were a sorceress, a single sentence and he was hers to command. “Very well, but I’ll wash you first.” He said beginning to undo her garments, ‘accidentally’ lighting them aflame as they were off of her.

Nimue laughed and entered the pool, Lancelot noted the tiny bump where their babe resided. It wasn’t yet noticeable while she was clothed that she was with child, but nude it was apparent the product of their Joining resided within her.

Nimue sat in the water splashing and giggling as she waited for him. Lancelot undressed as he watched the water-nymph that was his wife play with the water, using her abilities to make shapes. After he discarded his clothing in the soiled pile (his did not need destroying), he grabbed a cloth and added some more of his wife’s favorite soaps onto it before the pool. Nimue, the vixen, stared boldly at his member before parting the waters and her legs so he could see her sex. He ignored her, sitting down behind her to scrub the human from her skin.

He was all business when washing her, gentle but methodical in his task, before he kissed her soundly. “Rinse.” He told her breaking the kiss. She ducked back into the water with a grin.

Lancelot looked to the tub next to the pool that they used it to bathe Percival, but Lancelot should have had Nimue use it. She was liable to drown him with that hungry look in her eyes.

He grabbed his own soaps and washed himself, even though The Red Spear did not touch him, her scent was faint on his skin. Nimue didn’t have the nose his people did, but he’d not insult her complaining about the human that trespassed on her, when he had seen his former lover today in his study. Lancelot knew that even if nothing had happened, and his wife knew the truth, the castle would be talking about the betrayed Queen for weeks, especially when news of their child became public.

She was well now, but once the talk started, she’d be humiliated and hurt all over again. Which was likely Hector’s goal.

After he was done scrubbing, they began to tease one another, kissing and touching until the waters ran cold, and they needed to end their fun. He attempted to dry his Queen with a large cloth as they sat by one of the hearths in their bedchamber, but she shook it away and a rush of warm breeze went through their chamber.

_** *** ** _

Before he realized it she was astride him, taking him into her warmth in a swift stroke. “Hidden! Nimue!”

“I told you I was in need love.” She whispered in his ear as she rode him.

Lancelot was speechless, she’d never been this forward in their bed sport. She had been aggressive a few times but had never sheathed herself on his cock! Hidden, she amazed him. Needless to say it was an embarrassingly short amount of time before he reached his peak. She was right behind him. And collapsed on top of him in her ecstasy.

_** *** ** _

When he regained his composure, he carried her to bed and crawled in next to her.

“I was certain that I would come home to a loveless union today. That you only wanted me to give you powerful sons and did not really love me. I needed that.” She sighed, snuggling into his side.

“I felt your pain love, you showed me.” He told her gathering her in his arms. “There is much love between us Nimue, I could not ever fathom how much you would come to mean to me when I requested your hand.”

“I’m sorry I left without confronting you.” She said, “I realize I could have been in danger now.”

The thought had crossed his mind as well, he’d not voiced it to her as he didn’t want her to panic. “You mustn’t leave Avalon without me love. At least until this danger is behind us. If you had been hurt…”

He couldn’t voice the words, there were no words for how broken he would be if he were to lose his Queen like he’d lost his parents and Bors. He’d truly be the brute Tristan liked to make him out to be…

“Okay, husband.” She agreed, “Let us get some rest, we have much to do.”

* * *

The next morning the dungeon master gave him the news that Hector and the two guards on duty last night had escaped while the castle slept. If that wasn’t damming evidence against Hector, the interrogations of what remained of the ruling council was damming.

After the assassinations last year, Hector had began a campaign with the ruling council. He blamed Lancelot for Tristan killing their family. He didn’t just want to ruin Lancelot’s reputation, he wanted to force him to abdicate so he could be king. Hector believed that if he were to hand Lancelot over to Tristan, it would stop Tristan’s dismantling of the kingdom and prevent loss of life.

His brother was misguided in his assumptions. Of course Lancelot felt guilty for his role in the deaths of their family, but Tristan had made his choices alone. Tristan would never end his campaign until he or one of his line were King, nothing would stop him. This ran deeper than his affair with Guinevere. She was just the final straw for Tristan; his line had the royal blood but no real power, they had the name but no crown, they had the riches but no fire. 

It seems like Hectors plans unraveled when Lancelot Joined Nimue, as it was harder to get rid of a King, Queen and Prince than it was just a King. He’d been hoping that they’d started their Joining off poorly, and Nimue wouldn’t win Lancelot or the people over so quickly. He was counting on people seeing her as a harlot former priestesses, he wasn’t counting on her maidenhood or the kindness she showed to the people she interacted with. All of Nemos had been in love with her by the time the first week was through.

Hector still pushed forward in his plan to get him to declare war on his own people, hopefully causing a massacre so great that he would have to abdicate, but he had to bribe and threaten the council to go along with it.

It was comforting that Hector wasn’t in league with Tristan. But now there were enemies on two fronts they had to fight. It gave no comfort to Lancelot to find half the royal guard and all the servants that served the royal wing dead from Pym and Nimue’s fealty spell.

It seems his paranoia of spies everywhere wasn’t out of bounds at all.

The good news was that the rest of Castle Avalon’s staff was deemed loyal, after Pym and Nimue turned their sight on all that worked and lived there. Merlin and Pym had deemed his remaining brothers loyal as well, and as soon as they were briefed on the situation his brothers went right to work. Lionel drafted a decree to revoke all power of the ruling council, they were now only royal advisors as they had been generations ago. Gawain, in all his wisdom, took control of the royal guard, not wanting to chance safety to anyone but family.

Much blood was spilled in Avalon that day, but Lancelot felt relieved.

He wasn’t alone in his burden any longer. He had his brothers, his sister, his father in law.

His Nimue.

* * *

Weeks turned to months without issue, which drew suspicion from Lancelot and all he called family. In fact since word of Nimue’s pregnancy left the castle news of his traitorous brother, his maniacal cousin or any rebellion ran dry.

It was almost as if they were granting them a reprieve.

It made Lancelot, Pym and Merlin very antsy. Gawain, Lionel and Nimue to a lesser extent. Percival was blissful in his ignorance, happy for his coming baby brother.

When Pym was certain Nimue would deliver any day, Lancelot expelled all servants from the royal wing, and any that did not reside in Avalon were to go home and not return until the prince was born. He and his family would take care of themselves during this time.

Lancelot had never been so nervous in his life as he waited in his sitting room with his brothers and eldest son. Merlin was assisting Pym in the delivery. It took everything in Lancelot not to run to his beloved while she cried out in pain and the mountain rumbled, but Merlin warned him not to, Nimue’s magic might kill him if he were in the room durning labor.

After hours of the terrifying reactions of Avalon around him and sounds sound from his wife, it all stopped.

Soon Merlin was in front of Lancelot, grin on his face. "Go my son. Go be with them.”

Lancelot ran into his bedchamber, Percival on his heels, to find Pym cleaning up and Nimue sitting up holding their small son.

Percival climbed in next to his Mother, to marvel at his brother. Lancelot could only look on the scene with awe.

Was this really his life? Were these wonderful beings truly his to love and protect?

“Rest with them brother.” Pym said as she made to leave, “We’ll return to plotting when she has healed.”

Lancelot nodded and crawled into bed so Percival, who was now holding the babe, was between he and Nimue. “Thank you love.” Lancelot said kissing her cheek, not taking his eyes off the small child with his markings, (markings Lancelot had stolen from his own mother) and Nimue’s eyes.

“Have you decided on a name yet dear?” Nimue asked, “Ban? Bors?”

Lancelot shook his head. He’d not saddle his child with the ghosts of the family he’d lost. “Galahad”, he said grinning to Nimue. “No one in our line has had that name, he can make his own legacy.”

Nimue smiled brightly at him. “Very well. But you must remember your promise, I’m to name the next child.”

“Of course dearest.” Lancelot said, taking the babe from Percival (who objected at the robbery) to cuddle him for the first time.

Lancelot basked in this moment, so content, just his wife and sons at his side. This was wonderful, this feeling of completeness. He felt hope spring again looking into Galahad’s eyes.

There was a bright future ahead for his family, he was sure of it now.

And everything that this morning overwhelmed him, made him feel doom, no longer mattered. As long as he had Nimue and their boys all was well.


	7. King and Lionheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading three chapters tonight (5-7), so be on the lookout for that. I should be back next week for chapters 8-9
> 
> The beginning of 6 and the beginning of 7 happen in the same time frame.

_“Howling ghosts they reappear_

_In mountains that are stacked with fear_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart”_

_King and Lionheart- Of Monsters and Men_

Nimue looked down at the dead littering the throne room in shock. So many people were not loyal to her family, so many people would have harmed her husband or children if allowed to live. So many died at her hand.

She looked in awe as Pym wiped the memories of the ones that lived and dismissed them then began pilling the bodies in the corner, readying for the next round of servants they would compel loyalty from. They had barely gotten through the guards, it would be a long day, there would be much death in front of them.

“We should preform the spell on all that live and work in the castle.” Pym suggested as she finished piling bodies and disillusioned them so the next group would not see.

Nimue still stared at the corner, still remembering their screams as they died.

She was not druid enough to cause more death. It was terrible.

“Sister?” Pym said, shaking her, “Now is not the time to have a conscious.”

“Why not? How are you okay with this?” Nimue asked looking at her little sister in wonder. She knew Pym was more like Father but didn’t realize just how like the stores of Father she was, Nimue didn’t realize that Father was still a mad druid.

“Because it protects you, and your children.” Pym said, “I will cross any perceived moral line to protect my family Nimue. So will Father. Druids were called mad because they would do anything to defend those they loved. I do not see it as madness, I see it as reasonable. When the enemy has no conscious sister, you mustn’t have one as well. Or you will lose what you hold most dear.”

Nimue nodded, digesting her sister’s words. She was right, what good was mortality in a fight were the enemy had none. Tristan had Prince Bors killed, he would have no qualms about disposing of Percival or the son Nimue carried. She knew she and Lancelot were targets, but her boys were innocents, babes. She needed to protect them.

Mother had a strict moral code she would not break, she had rules that needed following. And her rules caused her to turn her back on her children.No, Nimue would not be like Mother. She would not be a victim bound by The Hidden’s whims and morality. She had a choice, she always had a choice. Right now she chose to protect her family from those who would harm them.

“Very well sister.” Nimue said, “Let’s continue.”

* * *

When news of her pregnancy spread, everyone was nervous to find intelligence on their enemy stopping and moves to counter Lancelot’s rule dropped.

They were waiting to find out if the child was a daughter they would let live or a son they would need to kill. Nimue knew this. Even Hector, who just wanted to remove Lancelot from his throne to give to Tristan, who didn’t want to harm anyone else would have to dispose of her son to become king. They were all waiting to adjust their plans accordingly.

Savages.

* * *

Father and Pym did not know what to expect when Nimue gave birth. A druid woman had not given birth in centuries, and Father had not been present for the occasion. They all determined it best that Lancelot would not be in the bedchamber while she was giving birth, lest Nimue accidentally kill him. Their Joining contract only protected him against intentional harm.

While she labored, she nearly killed both Father and Pym many times, would have succeeded if they were not her kin and immune to death at her hand. Any control she had on her abilities was lost during that time, even her control on the power she could channel from Lancelot was reduced. Father was tickled when he was engulfed in fey fire, Pym laughed as she was being drowned alive, they both thought it cute when her abilities caused a storm and then tried to strangle them.

She had to admit, her family was a bit off. But they were here, at her side, coaching her through. And if her love couldn’t be here, they were a lovely substitute.

All the pain and loss of control was worth it when her son arrived. And after Pym declared him healthy and had cleaned the after birth away, Lancelot and Percival were at her side.

She was glad her husband had chosen a name not yet in his family for their son. Galahad. She could not say she’d thought of the name, but she was happy that her son would not grow up reminding his father of those he’d lost. Her boys would do great things because they were great, not because they had to live up to their name.

* * *

A week after Galahad’s birth the Sky Folk were allowed to settle in Nemos. They set themselves up apart from the main city, growing their own homes and trees on the south side of the lake across from the main settlement and from Avalon but still within the ancient protective barrier around the city.

Nimue left Percival and Galahad under Father’s guard while she and Pym went to help their folk build a home. Lancelot was in Deweden, setting protections around the Sky Folk burial grounds so they could visit their loved ones, and Gawain and Lionel were helping dismantle homes and transport to Nemos.

Mother looked to them with disgust and ignored their help. The folk followed her lead, upset at the end of their leader line and their new status as subjects of The Ash King. Elders that salivated at the prospect of Nimue Joining Lancelot, refused to look her way.

Pym simply shrugged, expecting it. “They are small-minded sister. Their opinions change with the whims of The Hidden.”

Nimue knew this, they followed whatever Mother and The Hidden told them. She and Pym turned to leave, realizing they weren’t wanted, when their Mother’s voice yelled. “If you vow to give over any daughters to me as my heirs, the people will be persuaded to be grateful for your sacrifice once more.”

Nimue turned to glare at her Mother. “Neither I nor Pym will ever give our daughters to be priestesses of The Hidden. If they choose that path on their own, we will support them, but never will they be raised to value The Hidden over family.”

Mother sneered. “Then you both are no kin of mine.”

Nimue felt nothing but disgust for the woman she used to idolize. The Hidden had decreed that their bloodline should end with Nimue Joining to Lancelot, had ensured the Sky Folk would be a part of The Ash Kingdom so they would have a leader when Mother passed. It made no sense that Mother wanted to circumvent Their wishes so suddenly with this false hope that Nimue and Pym would give up their child. Nimue knew that even if she hoped for Pym to let her daughter be her heir when she was a priestess it would never happen. Now Nimue felt much the same. A child belonged at its Mother’s side until it could protect itself.

Pym let Mother’s skirts aflame before they both departed across the bridge that Nimue had constructed earlier. She was tempted to deconstruct it, make the Sky Folk walk around the lake to be able to visit Nemos, but she thought that might seem too petty.

“I do not know what Father saw in her.” Pym huffed when they made it back to Nemos.

“I believe it was her beauty.” Nimue said before beginning to weep, “Nott long ago I was her heir, her everything. She adored me. And now I’m nothing to her because I did what she asked of me.”

Pym embraced her then. “It was no fault of yours of mine that caused this rift. This is a defect in her character Nimue.”

Nimue nodded. “It still hurts.”

“I know sister. But you are not alone in your pain. You have Father, your sons, your king and his brothers. And you will always have me. Always.” Pym said holding her tight.

* * *

Days later she was in bed, lazing away the day. Lancelot had taken Percival for their mourning day, and Pym wasn’t keen on Nimue portaling just yet, being so soon after giving birth. Pym and Father were off gathering intelligence on Tristan, Hector and their allies, and Gawain and Lionel were standing guard in her sitting room, in case she needed assitance.

It was still early morning, so she allowed herself the lye-in. Galahad was feeding every three hours, so she got her rest when he rested.

There was a change in the air, and her child began to cry. Nimue dismissed it as Lancelot leaving the balcony window ajar again, it wasn’t like Avalon would allow anyone but family into her chambers without permission and she had cancelled the servants today, seeking solitude.

  
The vines wrapping around her limbs and covering her mouth were alarming. So was the knife to her belly. Her eyes opened soon enough to see an assassin slay Hector and make way to Galahad’s cot.

They kept him near and not the nursery because of the feedings, she felt foolish for it. If he were in the nursery he’d be safe.

She was to die this day, she knew that even before the blade tore open her belly. She needed to be brave, and use her last moments to protect the vulnerable child in the room. Thank The Hidden she’d been studying druid-magic over these past months or she would never know the possibility to protect someone, even in death.

With her dying breaths she traced the rune for ‘protection’ and for ‘son’, willing it towards Galahad’s cot. Feeling her power go to him as her life ended. No one but Lancelot would be able to get through her protective magic. Nimue felt satisfaction as the assailant that tried to harm her child burnt to a crisp.

Then she knew no more.


	8. Over Your Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 and 9 are short...sorry. The final 3 chapters should be up by next wednesday at the lastest.

_“Your past is calling back to you again_ _  
You've run so far, and still your scars are there  
You've reached the edge, over your head, but you've gotta fight  
I can if you let me try.”  
I Could Be Your King – Katherine Langford_

Lancelot and Percival were finishing their mourning day in Dewedeen when Lancelot felt a stab in his gut and an emptiness in his soul. The Hidden started laughing.

_She’s gone._

_Finally._

_The vengeance you will take for her death will be beautiful._

_Your destiny_

Lancelot’s blood ran cold. “Percival we must go.”

Percival protested while Lancelot carried him to their steed and raced to the portal.

_You will be to late._

_This was all part of Our plan._

Lancelot ignored the Gods and raced through the portal, once within the borders of Nemos he teleported himself and Percival to their sitting room, Merlin had helped him master the task just weeks ago, but he could only do it within Nemos thus far.

The sight he found was bloody. Lionel, dear little brother, was lost. His flesh having turned grey to mimic the stone beneath him. Gawain was gasping for breath, most of his organs outside his body. Lancelot called on the earth to cover him, keep him alive until he could get a healer for his elder brother.

Percival started crying. “Mama.”

Lancelot looked the boy in the eyes. “Do you remember how to talk to your Aunt and Grandda?” Percival nodded. “Good lad. Lock yourself in your room and tell them you need help. I’ll see to your Mother.”

Percival nodded, running off to the nursery. Lancelot begged Avalon to guard his son before entering his rooms.

The stench of blood and burnt flesh was overwhelming, but Lancelot raced in regardless. Hector’s grayed corpse was on the floor at the end of the bed, explaining how the assassins got into the royal wing and his rooms. Lancelot had no time to morn other lost brother as he found two men, Elm Folk by the scent of them, around his crying son’s cot and the burnt corpse of a third nearby.

His Nimue was gone, gutted in the same way his mother had been, in a similar way Gawain had been but was surviving. The Fingers of her folk exposed in death.

Again, Lancelot had no time for grief, the two men were trying to harm his son. “Who sent you into my home, to kill my family?” He said as the fire circled the fiends.

They both turned to him surprised, not suspecting that he could return as quickly as he did.

“Lord Tristan has promised…” one began, before he screamed as Lancelot burnt him alive.

“Your brother made a deal with him, we had orders to kill him once his end of the bargain was met.” The other said, “Please My King…”

Lancelot burnt the man alive as well before making his way to Galahad’s cot sighing in relief to see the child unharmed surrounded by glittering, magically charged air.

His Nimue’s magic.

Lancelot wept, picking up his son and teleported himself and Galahad into the nursery, placing the babe in his cot, noting Percival was still contacting Merlin and Pym.

Lancelot slunk out of the room and back into the bedchamber, crawling into the bed with his beloved to hold her one last time.

He was lost without her.

* * *

Lancelot was still crying and holding his wife as lighting filled the sky and the two druids appeared on his balcony.

“She is not your everyday Fey boy, she’s half druid. She at least has one rebirth in her.” Merlin said as he and Pym entered.

Pym raced past him, and Lancelot looked to Merlin in explanation. “She is going. To heal Gawain while I bring back Nimue.”

“How?” Lancelot choked out.

“A full druid can cheat death if a parent, sibling or child still lives to perform a ritual when the body is still warm…which is why when my people started warring, they killed entire lines at once…” Merlin said surveying the scene, “Of course there’s only a certain number of times one can cheat death, even druids, but Nimue should have at least one in her. I’ve done this before for my Mother, it takes a few hours.”

Lancelot nodded and held his beloved as Merlin began chanting. He didn’t start to feel hope until The Hidden started screaming in rage and Nimue’s wounds began to heal.


	9. Queens Don't

_“Queens don't break,_

_they just get stronger_

_There ain't nothing_

_they can't conquer”_

_Queen’ s Don’t- Raelynn_

When she became aware again, there was pain. She felt a strong force pulling her back to her body, and another pulling her back to the Twilight.

_You are to powerful to live._

_Twas your destiny to die._

Nimue scoffed, not feeling comfort hearing The Hidden again. When she lost Them, she felt destroyed, but now after realizing the fickleness and fallibility of her Gods she no longer felt the loss.

She felt rage.

“You will meddle with my family no more.” She told them, sending a bolt of energy at the energy pulling her towards the Twilight. “If you dare interfere, I will destroy you.”

_Insolent child._

_Abomination._

_You dare?_

“I can kill you.” She said, “You know I can. It’s why you manipulated the Druids to die out, its why you are against my Father’s line and the du Lac line. So those that can destroy or displace you are no more.”

_Then we shall no longer give the fire to those that dwell in Avalon._

_And will no longer give abilities to your kin._

Nimjue laughed. “No. There are forces more ancient than You. You may be the loudest of the ancient ones, but you do not have that power.”

There was silence. The Hidden did not realize she was aware of The Elements being separate and mostly silent entities, more ancient than The Hidden. The Elements created The Hidden and The Hidden created The Fey. It was The Elements that granted The Hidden and The Fey their abilities. They were bluffing, they could not revoke any power once it was gifted. Only The Elements could and They were as voiceless to The Hidden as they were to The Fey.

_Very well._

They let her go, truce agreed on for now, and Nimue felt her Father’s magic pull her back where she belonged.

* * *

She awoke in her beloved’s arms, in her bed. It was evening now, and she noted that she and Lancelot were not alone in their ridiculously large bed. Father was next to her, holding a sleeping Galahad with Percival buried into his side. Gawain was asleep next to Father and the boys; Pym had her arms around him as she slept too.

Nimue looked up to Lancelot. “Lionel?”

Lancelot shook his head. “Passed into The Twilight, along with Hector. We are to bury them in the morrow once you have healed.”

“I was sure I was to join them.” She told him honestly.

“Me as well, I was so lost without you.” He said holding her tight.

“I will always bring you back child, until you tell me you wish to rest.” Father told her.

Nimue looked to him and smiled. “Thank you, Father.” She looked to her family and felt content but there was something off. There were more presences in the room with them, but they were small presences, not threats. She glared at Father. “When were you and Pym going to tell me?”

“We only just sensed it when we were out today. She was going to tell Gawain first.” Father said. “Three sons. I don’t know if Gawain passed out from the blood loss or his impending Fatherhood.”

Lancelot laughed. “That was a bright spot this day. He asked Merlin for Pym’s hand when he regained consciousness.”

Nimule laughed.

“Sleep Nimue.” Father ordered. “You as well son, I will keep watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> louisahalewrites on tumblr for photo edits and update information


End file.
